Expect The Unexpected V2
by DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero
Summary: After trying to sacrifice himself in the Cell Games, Cell explodes a little too early and Goku finds himself in Earth Land. Will Goku be able to get back to his own world or is he destined to help a certain guild on their adventures? I don't own DBZ or Fairy Tail. (Adopted from SkyBreakerV1)
1. Chapter 1

It was a suspenseful day on Planet Earth, where, seemingly, the battle for the world was going on. The battle was being held on a remote area, where a small group of immensely powerful fighters fought.

Most of the populace, however, thought that these fighters were tricksters, influenced by none other than the 'great' Hercule Satan. Hercule had never seen fighting at this magnitude before, so in order to protect his reputation, he told the cameraman that was also with him that the fighters are nothing more than tricksters, and the public believed him.

Oh, how wrong they were.

Gohan had his head down in despair, thinking of how many chances he had to kill Cell and he blew all of them. "I've been a fool! I let Cell win again." He wasn't exaggerating. Now the world is surely doomed.

But all of a sudden, his father appeared in front of him, putting his palm on Cell. To say Gohan was confused would be an understatement. What in the world is his father trying to do? Cell had the same look on his face as well.

And why was he...smiling?

"Hey, you put up a good fight Gohan. I'm proud of you, son," said Goku in an unusually cheery way. Okay, now his dad was really acting weird.

"Dad, what...," asked Gohan, honestly confused.

"Take care of your mom, alright? She needs you. Tell her that I had to do this," said Goku, receiving a shocked look on Gohan's face. He looked at Gohan for a few more seconds with a smile before his face got serious. He concentrated on the one place he could think of going to, before vanishing out of sight, air now filling up where Goku and Cell were just moments ago.

"No, come back!" Gohan shouted with tension in his voice.

"GOKU!" yelled Krillin.

That, would most likely be the last they ever saw of Goku.

While in the pocket dimension Goku and Cell were in because of Instant Transmission, Cell decided to blow up a little too soon. The force of the explosion in such a small dimension caused an unfortunate rip in the plane of time and space, causing Goku to fall through it, while nearing death with his severe injuries from the explosion.

 _X784_

Makarov was just sitting in his usual seat, in his usual pose, while reading the usual complaints that came from the Magic Council.

' _Oh, boy. I can just hardly believe that we actually came out innocent. Those Phantom Lord hooligans had what was coming to them all along. They should have known that attacking Fairy Tail would be their downfall. But I can't shake off this feeling that somethings going to happen.'_ thought Makarov.

The war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord was finally over, with Fairy Tail emerging as the victor. Everyone in the guild thought that it was only smooth sailing from here. The only thing Fairy Tail had to worry about now was rebuilding their guild after its unforgivable destruction and the recovery of Levy and her team.

' _Maybe I'm over thinking this. I shouldn't get sidetracked now that all my children are hard at work.'_ mused Makarov. It had only been a week after the war and the guild had their hopes up for a better reward than rebuilding the guild.

But just then, a loud crash happened near the back of the guild, facing the sea. The guild members sharply lifted their heads to see what caused it, hoping it wasn't another attack. "What happened?" asked some people.

"Master, it came from behind the guild. Should I go check?" asked a certain scarlet haired woman with a hard hat and construction gear on. She was in the middle of scolding two boys about not helping and being lazy when the crash happened.

"Yes, but take Gray and Natsu with you, Erza. I'm sure you would appreciate their help," suggested Makarov.

"Yes, I would. You two heard the master. Now get up and start being useful!" exclaimed Erza.

Natsu and Gray quickly took off to where they heard the crash when they started gaping. There was a crater about 10-20 feet wide and inside it was a severely wounded man. As if they knew what they were both thinking, they went to the man and picked him up. The two started trudging towards the guild, mainly because the new mystery man was so heavy.

"Man, what happened to him?" asked Natsu in a concerned manner.

"How am I supposed to know, flame for brains?" asked Gray, trying to pick a fight by provoking Natsu.

"What did you say, ice princess? Fight me when you put some clothes on you pervert," yelled Natsu. Gray took off, running to find his clothes, while dropping the man's legs in the process.

"Hey! Come back here, Gray! Dammit, where's Happy when you need him," the pink haired mage looked around for his close buddy.

Elsewhere, a certain Exceed was enjoying the fish at the torn up guild.

Just then, Erza came up to Natsu, gaping at what he was holding. "Natsu, who in the hell is he? How did he end up like that?" she had so many questions, but she knew Natsu couldn't answer them.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure he was the cause of that explosion," stated Natsu. Even his head started to ache from all this confusion. Erza also came up to help Natsu carry the stranger, but even she had a slightly hard time picking his legs up.

The two took him to the master, who clearly didn't restrain his confused and concerned look.

"Who in the world is this?" asked Makarov incredulously.

"I don't know, gramps. I found him by the shore over there in the crater. He looks like he got a beat down," observed Natsu.

"Well, whatever the case is, I don't know what to do with him now. You should take him over to Porlyusica's and tell her to get him treated. Then we can get answers to what his actions were that caused such a ruckus," commanded Makarov.

Erza and Natsu just nodded and went over old lady's house right away. Although the medicine mage was reluctant at first and she certainly showed it, she looked over his bruises one more time before giving in.

' _Hm. Humans. They never cease to downgrade themselves to such levels,'_ she sighed.

 _One week later..._

"Uhhh...what the-where am I?" asked the bandaged stranger groggily.

"Oh so you are finally awake? I thought you might not wake up again," stated Porlyusica while making some medicine.

"How did in the world did I get here" asked the man sitting up, albeit a bit painfully. He could have sworn he was dead, but this was a bit strange to him. He looked at his surroundings. He was on a bed, inside of what appeared to be a large tree.

"I should be asking you that. You humans don't ever know when to stop your recklessness," said Porlyusica, a bit harshly. The stranger raised an eyebrow at that and made a note to himself to ask her if she was human too.

"Well, thank you anyways ma'am. How long was I out?" asked the man with curiosity in his voice.

"About one week, give or take a day or two," stated Porlyusica nonchalantly. "What is your name, young man," asked the medical mage.

"Goku. And yours."

"Porlyusica."

"Thank you, Porlyusica. But I think I should be going now. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble," apologized Goku.

Porlyusica detected the sincerity in his voice and lightly smiled at that before giving him an annoyed look. "You can't go now. You have bandages all over your body you imbecile," stated Porlyusica matter-of-factly.

Goku looked down and saw that she was right. ' _Looks like I have to stay for a little while, but where am I?'._

Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy were sitting at the makeshift lunch counter at the guild which was still under construction, just chilling after a hard day's work. They had gotten done with getting the exterior part of the guild. It was at sunset, so mostly everyone had gone home and now the four were going to get ready to go to a local store.

"Hey guys, what happened outside the guild? Somebody told me that a crash happened that day," asked Lucy while walking on the sidewalk.

"Now that you mention it, we still haven't figured out if that man was a part of another guild or if he was goofing off like Natsu," spoke Erza. Natsu started to get angry and went to punch Erza but she caught him and punched him in the manhood, which put Natsu down on the ground, clutching his weak spot.

"So a man caused it? Maybe he is part of another guild," suggested Lucy.

"We don't know yet, so it's best if we don't assume. He was pretty beat up though. It looked like he was in a major fight of some sort," added Gray, who witnessed it firsthand.

"Do you know where he is now?" asked Erza with light curiosity.

"Yeah, Natsu and I dropped him off at Porlyusica's house. But the part that most surprised me was that she took him in without smacking us with her broom," shuddered Gray, remembering all the times that she did hit him.

"We should pay him a visit, you know. Try and get some answers," suggested Erza while carrying Natsu over her shoulder.

"No way. I'd rather have Natsu beat me in a fight rather than going there again," yelled Gray comically.

"All right suit yourself." And with that done, Gray and Lucy went to the store and Erza and Natsu, still unconscious, went off to the old lady's house.

Goku had insisted on leaving the treehouse of Porlyusica a number of times throughout the day because he thought that he was ok after one week of rest and healing. He was right. Because he was a saiyan, his injuries would heal faster than normal humans.

He also took the time to explain that he couldn't remember what happened. The old mage told him to find an short, old man named Makarov in a guild called Fairy Tail after he was healed, which she thought wouldn't happen in a little while.

So in order to prove her wrong, he removed most of his bandages and his skin and bruises were perfectly fine now. To say that she was flabbergasted would be an understatement to the core.

"WHA- BUT HOW? YOUR INJURIES SHOULD HAVE TAKEN SEVERAL WEEKS TO HEAL!" exclaimed Porlyusica.

This was the freakiest thing she has seen in recent history with her very own eyes. How could injuries like these heal in such a short amount of time? Unless he used some sort of healing magic, the chances of this man healing himself were next to nothing.

"See? I told you I heal fast," Goku chuckled. Now he should figure out where in the name of Kami he was because this world's life energy seemed a bit off. "Now can I go?" he asked, waiting for the obvious answer.

"Alright, fine. But I don't want to see you here again, you got that?" demanded the old mage. But she already saw Goku running off. _'He acts just like an idiotic child. But I can see he is going to bring change to the other idiots in this world,'_ she mused.

Back with Goku, he now started to hover over the trees in the forest, thinking of what could have transpired these turn of events. He remembered Cell exploding in the pocket dimension and falling through a portal, but nothing else.

' _I couldn't have been sucked into some other dimension, could I?'_ he thought. He decided that he would try and find some answers in a nearby town if he could find one.

Luckily, with his sharp senses, he sensed one close by, and decided to travel by foot. When he arrived, he first asked someone if a guild called Fairy Tail is nearby and found out there was one. So when he finally arrived, a short old man was walking out the door.

"Excuse me, sir?" Goku tried to get his attention. After a few seconds he stopped walking and looked up.

"So...you were the one that nearly crashed into our guild," stated the old man with an irritated look on his face.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to," Goku laughed, putting a hand at the back of his head.

"Well you have some explaining to do, young man," said Makarov with a stern tone and gestured him to go inside the guild.

"Well you see, what happened was..."Goku told the man a brief summary of himself and the recent events that took place where he came from. It didn't take too long, but after he was done explaining, a tense silence followed before the pint sized man opened his eyes and spoke.

"Goku, I have come to a decision..."

"Now get out!" yelled Porlyusica after giving Erza a temper tantrum about seeing enough humans in one day. Erza sighed and gave up on getting more information. All the old mage told her was that the strangers name was Goku and that he left several minutes ago.

She decided that a good night sleep would rid her mind of these worthless thoughts. The construction of the guild was the top most priority, right? She went back to her house, forgetting Natsu was still on her shoulder, unfortunately for him. She slept through the night peacefully, unlike Natsu, so when she woke, she had no worries.

Today was going to be a good day.

"Good morning, master," Mirajane said in her usual cheery way. Ah, Mirajane. She had been a troublemaker in the past, but ever since the death of her sister, she greatly mellowed out. She always lifted the guild's spirit with her words alone. It was a pleasure seeing her every day.

"Good morning, Mira. I see you are the first one here today. Now why does that not surprise me?" said Makarov in the same tone.

"Well, I wanted to be the first to ask you what you were talking about with the stranger yesterday after everyone left, "stated Mira with a devious smile and an eyebrow raised.

"You-you heard?" stuttered the pint sized old man. "Let me guess. You came by to check on the guild, am I correct?" asked the master.

"Mh-hm," Mira simply smiled. "Do you mind telling me what you said to him, master?" asked Mira. Makarov just smiled and closed his eyes to think of what to say and spoke.

"Well, I told him to explain to me how he ended up here and this is what he told me..." after explaining for a couple of minutes, the master waited for the bartender's response.

Mirajane looked at him with a questioning look before responding. "Master, don't you think that sounds a little far-fetched?"

"No. I saw the sincerity in his eyes and heard it in his tone. I know without a doubt that he isn't one to lie," stated Makarov. "Besides, I told him he could join our guild if he wanted."

"Well if you believe that master, then I should trust your instinct," replied Mira.

"Who did you say could join our guild?" Natsu and Erza said at the same time as they walked in the guild. Natsu looked pretty beat up while Erza looked as clean as ever so it would have been safe to assume that the two brawled.

"Oh, he was talking about the man that almost crashed into our guild a week ago," Mirajane answered.

"What? Why would you do that, master? He could be a threat to our guild and cause another collapse," Erza looked irritated. Sure, the master was never wrong on most occasions, but doing this was just ludicrous to her.

"Hiya, master!" greeted a certain spiky-haired individual as he walked in. Goku had gotten a new red shirt that resembled normal Earth clothes with just the Fairy Tail guild mark on the front from Makarov after noticing he didn't have a shirt as soon as he left Porlyusica's.

Erza flinched at the sound of his voice before getting into a battle stance. Natsu also got his guard up because he didn't trust the newcomer yet.

"Now now, don't get so hasty Erza," Makarov warned, getting in between Goku and Erza.

"So who are you and why have you come here?" asked the redhead sharply. Goku raised his eyebrows before responding. "My name is Goku and I came here after... an accident."

"Goku, fight me! I want to see how strong you are," Natsu declared with his fist clenched and a wild smirk on his face.

Makarov sighed before smashing a big hand on him. "Natsu, you can't just challenge any newcomer that walks into the guild all the time. Besides, he is way out of your league, young one."

"No, it's fine. I could test my abilities against the people here," Goku smirked, fueling Natsu's desire for fighting even more. In reality, Goku hadn't gotten to go up to his full power yet after he received a zenkai from his skirmish with Cell because of his Saiyan traits.

"Alright! I'm all fired up," Natsu exclaimed excitedly. Natsu motioned Goku to follow him outside for the fight.

"Ok, try and hit me with everything you got, okay?" Goku getting into a stance.

Natsu nodded and chanted "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" as he sped up to Goku and punched for his face, only for him to catch it effortlessly. Natsu looked in shock. How could this man just block him nonchalantly like nothing happened? He created some space between the two and tried something else.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" He put his hands before his mouth before releasing a tremendous amount of fire in his direction. Goku decided that the logical thing to do would be to dodge it, but Natsu saw this coming and chanted yet another attack.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" Natsu sped up to Goku, slightly surprising him, and punched him straight in the face, forcing his head to snap back.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually got me, and in the face," Goku congratulated.

Natsu smirked. "Oh yeah, I'll give you another one!"

But before that happened, Goku punched Natsu in the gut lightly (for him), thus knocking the Dragon Slayer down.

Goku looked around to see a small group of people watching in awe. How could some outsider beat Natsu in a fight and so easily? The Saiyan saw Natsu trying to speak, despite his condition

"Goku, I have just four words to say," Natsu wheezed out, already looking worse for wear. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." That was the last thing he said before finally succumbing to unconsciousness.

 **Hey there guys. I'm here with this story I have adopted from SkyBreakerV1 called Expect the Unexpected as some of you probably heard. Due to having a busy schedule, SB wasn't able to finish this story so he gave it up for adoption. But fear not, I asked him if I could take over for him on this story and he gave me the A-OK lol. I hope to make him proud of this story, as well as you guys, the readers.**

 **I know some of you have been asking about the other story (most likely "Guest" lol) Reach For The Stars, and I promise I have not given up on it. I am doing the finishing touches on the chapter and will have it uploaded sometime soon. I have just been busy as well.**

 **Thanks for listening,**

 **-Xero**


	2. Chapter 2

"So Goku, what kind of magic do you use. You look like someone who would have lots of experience with it," asked Gray. They were sitting at a table outside a bar along with Natsu and Lucy. They had invited him there to get to know him better if he was going to be in the guild anyway. It was good hospitality anyways.

"I don't use magic," Goku stated bluntly while swallowing three egg rolls. Now everyone was confused and had the same question in mind. "Wait if you don't use magic, then why did gramps invite you in our guild?" asked Natsu with his mouth full.

"You two are disgusting," Lucy looked like she was going to throw up.

Goku laughed. "I can't help it. I just really love food," he exclaimed while slurping up a bowl of noodles. He looked like he was going to choke but he forced the food down. He wiped his face and sighed. "And for your question Natsu, I'm not so sure myself. I only accepted because I thought he was just being nice," Goku explained. "Who knows, I might develop my abilities even further while being here."

"Erza still thinks that you're a threat and should be watched closely, but you are pretty cool to me," stated Gray, his clothes seemingly vanish.

"Why does she still think that? Gokus like the most smartest person I've met so far," praised Natsu.

"Yeah, that makes sooo much sense coming from you," snickered Gray, clothes still gone.

"Yeah, you both are quite similar if you think about it," Lucy observed. "How so?" Goku raised an eyebrow. "Well, for starters you both eat like maniacs," Goku and Natsu grinned at that. "You both seem like fighters and you have crazy spiky hair," stated Lucy.

"Gray, your clothes." Gray looked down and yelped. "Why does this always happen?!" He ran off to find his clothes.

They all decided that they could head back to the guild to oversee the construction, with Gray joining afterwards. "Say Goku, do you have a place to stay?" asked Natsu. Goku put a hand on his chin and looked like he was in deep thought before he spoke.

"No, not really. But I could ask the master for one for a while until I get my own." Everyone nodded in agreement. He could also just build one himself, like a replica of his grandfather's house but just less complex.

' _Yeah that could work too''._

The next day Goku came to the guild to see what he could do in the while he was here. He had decided that until the people back wished him back with the dragon balls, he could train here and improve his abilities, knowing that with his zenkai he could reach the level where Gohan had achieved during the battle with Cell. Yeah thats what he would do.

"Morning, master," Goku greeted. Makarov looked up and smiled. "Greetings, Goku. I assume you are well."

"Yeah, look I wanted to talk to you about something in private." Goku had a serious expression so Makarov assumed it was important to him. "Very well then, follow me." The old man led the Saiyan outside. "What is on your mind, young one?"

"Well how should I put it. See I was hoping that I would have been wished back by now, but I haven't. So I think it might be a while before I could actually do get wished back. I'd like to use that time to train my abilities even further where I wouldn't have anyone getting in the way. So I might leave in a couple of days. I just wanted to see if that was alright for you," explained Goku.

"I can see that this means a lot to you, so you are permitted to go. But try to come back as soon as you can if you are able to. Everyone is practically praising you for knocking a screw loose on Natsu," joked the Wizard Saint. Goku laughed as well.

"But for the time being, why don't you go on a job? It could help you think while putting part of your power to use," suggested Makarov.

"Yeah, I might as well," Goku nodded. Makarov spent the next ten minutes explaining what jobs he could take and how to do them. He got a very basic idea of how to complete the jobs and how to earn jewels, Fiore's currency, which to him was all the info he needed.

Goku went up to the request board, looking for any decent ones he could get. He spotted one that could excite him a little. "Ah, this looks like a good one." It was a request to destroy mysterious bug like creatures that were terrorizing villages in the southern part of Fiore and had a reward of 500,000 jewel.

"Wow even people in this world can be as sinister as mine." Goku shook his head. He went up to Makarov and showed it to him before heading out. But before he did however, Natsu and Erza walked in just as he walked out and crashed into each other.

"Ow, Goku. What are you made of?" asked Natsu as he rubbed his head.

"Flesh and bone," he answered. Natsu rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked when he saw the flier in Goku's hand.

"Just going for a job," the Super Saiyan responded.

"Can I come?" he asked excitedly. Erza smacked Natsu on the head. "Natsu, you are coming on a job with me!" she exclaimed. Goku had his eyebrow raised before shrugging.

He walked two feet before stopping. ' _Wait hold on. Where is this place exactly?'_ he asked himself. "I need directions."

He went back inside to see Natsu trying to hit Erza with no avail. He snickered before going up to him. "Hey Natsu, where is this place exactly?" Natsu stopped what he was doing and looked at the flier.

"Yeah, that place is just south of here. It's near a town called Hargeon," Natsu explained. "So can I come" he repeated. "Sure, why not?"

Natsu grinned. "All right!" He looked at Erza. "You should come too. It would be lots of fun." Erza glared at Natsu and snatched the flier from him. She looked at it before relenting. "Fine, but if he tries to do anything suspicious I won't hesitate to strike him down!" she declared. She eyed Goku for a second before leaving the uncompleted guild hall, mumbling something inaudible to Natsu, but completely hearable to Goku.

"Don't listen to her. That's just her way of warming up to people," Natsu explained cheerily. "Just watch."

Erza came in a few minutes later with a large amount of supplies on a cart, receiving a confused glance from Goku. The redhead noticed this and scowled. "Is there a problem?"

"No I was just wondering why you need all those clothes," he answered back.

"Just...let's go. We don't have time to have a conversation," Erza sighed. Goku and Natsu nodded before heading out. Goku was about to jump up to fly when Erza asked what he was doing. "I thought it would be easier if we fly there," Goku explained naively, not knowing that the other two couldn't fly for a long period of time.

"Oh so you use wind magic. I knew you had to be joking when you said you couldn't," Natsu boldly stated, looking all proud. "Oh I don't use magic. I'm flying under my own power," said Goku while floating. Erza and Natsu looked at him with incredulous stares. Just what else can this man do to keep them staring in awe.

"Um, are you going to keep staring or are we going to get a move on," asked Goku. That sentence got Erza and Natsu out of their stupor. "Well we can't fly for a long time so we could just go in my magic car," Erza suggested.

"Wait, whats a magic car. Don't tell me you need magic for that too?" Goku asked. Erza looked like she was going to explode just by looking at her face.

"Could we please just go?" Erza asked in dangerously calm demeanor. Natsu cringed in horror, thinking that Goku was going to get it, but was relieved when Erza dropped the stern look.

"Erza there is no way I'm going on that!" exclaimed Natsu, almost forgetting about his motion sickness.

"Guys, just get on my back. We don't have to argue about something so trivial. Just tell me the directions and I'll follow through," suggested Goku, getting slightly irritated by the pointless conversation. He was now floating horizontally. Reluctantly, they both got on carefully, thinking that Goku couldn't possibly handle their weight. They were surprised that he wasn't struggling at all, giving the weight of Erza and her armor.

What happened next surprised the two mages. Goku lit up a brilliant white glowing aura and blasted off the ground and up into the sky in less than a second. Natsu immediately got nauseous and looked like he was going to throw up. Erza, on the other hand, was literally speechless, while looking down, she could see almost everything. Even the residents of Magnolia looked like ants from how high they were.

"So...which way are we going? asked Goku, getting Erza out of her trance.

"Uh-um... yeah we are going the right way. Just keep going this way you are going," Erza confirmed, thinking of how this guy might not be so bad as she originally thought. ' _I could get used to this,'_ she thought while looking up at the clouds.

The three had just finished getting rid of the insect-like creatures and were ready depart. All they had to do now is get the reward. At first, Natsu and Erza thought it would take hours just to get rid of these pesky beings, but Goku contradicted the impossible. The two mages learned that he had a sensing ability, which took care of the problem in less than 10 minutes, with Natsu and Erza helping too.

"Wow Goku. At this rate you're finishing jobs, you could become an S-Class!" exclaimed Natsu. That got Goku's attention to Natsu.

"Wait, what's an S-Class?" Goku asked, never hearing about this in his lifetime. Natsu was going to speak but Erza interrupted.

"An S-Class mage is an elite magic user and member of a guild that can undertake very difficult jobs. But that difficult job also comes with a very high price, which can get you millions of jewels if you complete it successfully. But if you slip up once, it can put you and your well being at risk," explained Erza. Goku had a look on his face that indicated that he was lost. Erza groaned before speaking again. "An S-Class mage is a powerful person who takes hard jobs and gets a lot of money in exchange. Is that better?" Erza asked Goku, as if he were a child.

"Oh, I get it now! You could have said that in the first place. But I didn't see any jobs that were more difficult than this," stated Goku.

"That's because the S-Class jobs are on the second floor of the guild. You can't take those jobs yet because you have to take a trial to become an S-Class," explained Erza.

"We should be going now, but where do we get the jewel?" wondered Goku.

Suddenly, a very familiar voice rang in Goku's ears."You get the reward here...Goku," said the mysterious voice. Goku knew this voice all to well. His face had a look of shock in it. ' _That voice-No! It can't be! He should have died from that explosion'_ thought Goku.

"Hey, who said that? Show yourself, coward!" yelled Natsu.

"Natsu and Erza, stay behind me now!" yelled Goku in desperation. He quickly powered up to Super Saiyan, revealing the newfound power he now possessed with the zenkai. Erza and Natsu gaped in amazement.

"Woah! Just what are you?" asked Erza, trying to not get blinded by the golden light. The Saiyan did not seem to hear her.

"Cell! Show yourself!" yelled Goku. The mysterious voice was then in the form of a bug like creature with humanoid features that came out of the shadows of a building, collapsing it in the process.

"With pleasure," Cell said darkly.

Gohan was in total shock. Nothing could describe the pain he was feeling now. But it wasn't just him that was in shock. All of the Z fighters just stood their motionless and speechless.

"No, Goku." Piccolo said angrily. "He's gone." Krillin dropped to the ground on all four, tears threatening to escape his eyes.

"Goku...why?" whispered Krillin.

Gohan was still mourning too. Why did his dad have to do it? It should have been him. He could have finished him off but he let his power get to his head. Someone came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Gohan," the Super Saiyan 2 looked up to see Krillin with a sad smile on his face. "Just let it out and cry." He was doing just that but he felt like he should have been the one to die.

"Why did it have to be him? I should have finished it when I had the chance. Now look what happened," said Gohan, still mourning.

"Look, your dad loves you and he had to do that. Without you, we would have been killed. Now come on, let's go to the lookout to wish him back, ok?" assured Krillin. Even he was still moping about it in the inside too, but the best friend of Goku knew that crying would not solve anything.

' _Wait, Krillin'_ came in King Kai's voice.

"Huh, who said that?" Krillin seemed a bit tense now. Gohan gave him a look that said 'What's wrong?'.

' _It is I, King Kai. Look I have to tell you guys something very important concerning Goku,'_ said King Kai with tension in his voice.

"So can you tell us what happened to him?" questioned Krillin.

' _Goku...didn't die. If he did, I would have sensed him here in Other World. I contacted King Yemma to see if he checked in but with no avail,"_ informed King Kai. Tien, Yamcha, Trunks, and Krillin all cheered, thinking that Goku was in good shape and took care of the problem, like always of course. But Gohan wasn't pleased with this answer. He wanted to make sure his dad was actually ok.

"Then what does it mean? " asked Gohan.

' _It could only mean two things from what I know, Gohan. Either your father transported Cell and himself to a faraway planet that is out of my power to locate and survived or he was transported to a different dimension,'_ the North Kai stated grimly.

The Z-fighters heard this and were shocked. If even King Kai couldn't locate Goku, what are the chanced that he survived. They all hoped, with the exception of Vegeta of course, that it was the former fate that had befallen on Goku.

"What do we do now, then?"asked Tien. There was no way that his former rival would die on them like that. Surely what he meant when he said 'Goodbye, my friends' was that it meant goodbye for now. He allowed himself to keep thinking that, refusing to believe that Goku was dead.

"We should go to the Lookout and wish to undo all the damage that Cell has done, including the lives he's taken away," suggested Piccolo. The Z-fighters all nodded and proceeded to light up their respective auras and fly into the horizon.

Cell chuckled darkly while coming up towards Goku. ' _Yes, now I can have my revenge. Now that I am even more powerful, this should be a piece of cake'_ thought Cell. In truth, he had been waiting for Goku to come to him and it all worked out perfectly. Sure it took some widespread destruction of a whole town, some threatening of some so called 'dark wizards' lives to do his bidding, and other inhumane acts. Now everything will work out perfectly from here.

"You are probably wondering how I survived my own self-destruction, am I correct," asked Cell, with a bit of humor. "Well, the truth is that I can't die. Each of my cells have a life of their own. It's a part of my design."

Goku, surprisingly, didn't look the least bit shocked. Instead, he had a look of irritation on his face.

"See, now I should tell you the whole story, right," said Cell.

 _(flashback)_

 _It was a quiet day in Latu Village. The villagers were having a great day to say the least. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits for no apparent reason. It was as if the town had been reborn into happiness._

 _One particular old man was near a river, fishing for himself and for his growing business. He too seemed to be delighted with himself._

 _Suddenly, a huge explosion occurs near the river. The old man jumps in surprise and sees a large crater near him. Hesitating, he walks up to it slowly to find seemingly nothing in there._

 _"Strange, there should be something that should have caused_ _this darn explosion. Maybe it was just those crazy wizards playing tricks on me again," said the old man with a weary expression. Just when he was about to leave, however, he noticed something growing, almost as if it appeared from nowhere._

 _The strange thing suddenly bloated, scaring the man into backing up a little. It then appeared to be growing limbs and finally a face. It was a strange bug...human-looking thing._

 _Cell looked at his hands with pure shock. This...how? How was this possible? He should have exploded. He then found out, to his further shock, that he was back to his perfect form, but now seemingly stronger than ever. He cackled loudly while firing up a golden aura, his new power exploding to life._

 _The multi-clone looked up to see a frightened old man, looking down in horror. That didn't bother Cell in the least. All he needed to do was find his way out of wherever he was and find the Z-Warriors to exact his revenge._

 _Without a warning, he summoned a powerful ki ball to his hands, flew straight up until he stopped. He looked at his surroundings before blasting the ki ball to the ground, obliterating everything and everyone in the vicinity of the blast._

 _(end flashback)_

"Grr...you monster! You killed those innocent people without any remorse. You'll pay for that!" declared Goku.

He launched himself towards Cell, with his new speed slightly surprising Cell, and punched him in the gut. Cell, not having his guard up, was sent flying a couple yards before halting himself. He looked up to see Goku nowhere to be seen before getting kicked in the back, sending him towards the ground before stopping himself and he launched himself upwards to punch Goku in the chest.

Goku doubled over in pain, not expecting it to hurt that bad. ' _Wow, I can't believe how much powerful Cell's gotten. I might have underestimated him,'_ thought Goku. Cell chuckled in amusement.

"So you get two lucky hits and you think you're the winner, Goku? I think not. It doesn't always work that way," Cell stated, not noticing that Goku was powering even further. Goku charged once again but this time not punching him but headbutting Cell, surprising him. Using that to his advantage, Goku quickly threw a powerful punch to the gut, making Cell cringe.

"Actually Cell, you're the one whose underestimating me. Everywhere you go, you cause so much pain. I guess I'll have to finish this fight for Gohan," proclaimed Goku with a look of fury on his face. Cell chuckled menacingly.

"Don't get cocky, monkey," he said, "I'm just getting warmed up." Cell looked up revealing his face that had no scratches. Goku simply smirked. Cell growled before bursting an explosive aura around him, powering up to unprecedented heights. "I have been dreaming of this day where I finally get to wipe you off the planet," Cell boldly stated.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Erza and Natsu behind some rocks, gaping at the amount of power being released. Goku caught on to what he was trying to do and also powered up.

"Don't even try to think of doing that," yelled Goku at the top of his lungs. He lunged forward, clashing and trading fists with Cell.

It seemed that they were both equally matched for a while. For a moment there, it also seemed like Goku had the upper hand. But then, Cell landed a knee right into Gokus gut, making him double up on all four. The mutated clone then kicked Goku in the face, rocketing him towards a plateau. It caused a massive explosion to be seen from miles around.

Lifting himself up, Goku hadn't felt this much pain since his titanic fight with Frieza. His whole body felt like he just used his Kaioken a million times.

' _Wait a second...how come I never thought of it. A Super Kaioken! Why didn't ever think of that?',_ Goku felt like he had a light bulb over his head for once. He didn't know if using Kaioken in his Super Saiyan state would hurt but he didn't really have a choice right now.

It was now or never. He stood up and pushed all the boulders out of his way and gave a wide smirk at Cell. He flew up to where Cell was then stopped. He clenched his fists, got into a stance, and said the magic words.

"SUPER KAIOKEN!"

Goku lit a crimson aura around him and sped up to Cell, knocking him down and uppercutting him to the gut, and elbowed in the face. All which made Cell get caught off guard. He sped up to Cell at blazing speeds and kicked him in the face, which sent Cell rocketing towards the ground, but the mutant stopped the latter from happening.

He didn't expect to see Goku already behind him and got sent upwards by a kick to the back. Goku cupped his hands and started chanting.

KA...

Cell was still being sent upwards, not being able to stop himself.

ME...

The mutant let out a battle cry which halted him from being sent upwards any further.

HA...

He turned around to face Goku to see a blinding flash of light that would make any other blast put to shame.

ME...

Suddenly the Super Saiyan vanished. Cell had a weird sense of deja-vu before sensing Goku behind him. But it was all to late. He turned around only to have a Kamehameha launched right at his body, fired from point-blank range, which to anyone else it would have looked like Cell exploded. Goku let down his Kaioken and fell out of the sky, totally exhausted but still in his Super Saiyan state.

"Wow...that actually felt good," he whispered to himself. The Saiyan closed his eyes and waited for his body to meet the ground.

Erza and Natsu got out of hiding to see, just barely, Goku falling to his doom. Deciding that it would be best if he stays alive, the two ran before he could reach the ground and caught him. It was horrifying to see him in a weak state.

"Goku, I don't what the hell you just did," Natsu started, "but that was awesome! How are you so strong. I never seen fighting like that in my life. How did you turn your hair blonde?" Goku felt like his head would explode from Natsu's frenzy of questions.

"Natsu! He's hurt right now. Do you expect him to answer all your questions!?" Erza looked like a psychopath by the way she glared at Natsu, making him cringe.

Goku laughed weakly. Even in dire situations, these people never missed a moment to forget the problem they faced. It was this aspect that made Goku favor this world. Now that he thought about worlds, he thought about all the friends he left behind. The Saiyan was just glad he got to have a heartfelt farewell to his son.

"Uh, Goku?" Goku got out of his daze to see the two staring at him.

"Sorry, what was that? I wasn't listening," Goku apologized.

"We wanted to ask how you got so powerful," Erza began, "We've never seen fighting of that magnitude before. I hate to admit it, but you could be stronger than the master."

"I can't exactly tell but I could tell you this. Training ever since you can walk goes a long way," he told them, even though it was only a partial truth. There was a loud noise that made the ground rumble. Erza and Natsu tensed up, looking for any signs of trouble. Goku laughed sheepishly.

"What's so funny," asked Natsu, looking around for anything that looked amusing.

"Well...that...was my stomach," he grinned. The two mages gaped before falling anime style.

"WHAT! That was your stomach?" Erza looked like she saw her strawberry cake being eaten. "My gosh, you're even worse than Natsu," she grinned.

Natsu turned red with amusing fury. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Erza and Goku both laughed at the sight.

"Do you have any food?" asked Goku, now starting to get up on his own. Natsu and Erza immediately shot up and grabbed his arm.

"Woah, slow down there. You're still pretty beat up there. Oh yeah, I have some food. Where did I put it?" Erza looked in her pocket before grabbing a strawberry cake and a fork.

"Here, you need this more than I do." She gave him the cake but rejected the fork. She looked in horror as the beat up warrior swallowed the entire, precious, delicious cake down his esophagus. He sighed before getting up again, this time with ease. Even though the cake wasn't what he wanted, it was enough to restore small amounts of strength, which was good enough for him.

"Do you even chew your food?" Erza still had a look of disgust on her face. Goku simply gave a sheepish grin and put a hand behind his neck, which answered her question.

Goku looked himself over. The orange part of his dogi was scorched off, thanks to the one and only Cell. The blue part had some holes here and there but it wasn't that bad. For some reason though, the last few minutes had made him experience his own sense of deja-vu.

The trio heard a low, but loud growl behind them. The two mages widened their eyes before slowly turning around to see an all-too familiar face. Cell looked injured enough as it was. His face was smeared in blood and his body was battered. Goku didn't seem to like this one bit. He too didn't want to see him again.

"Listen Goku. You've gotten in my way for long enough. It's time I take care of you and this miserable planet," he growled. He lifted a palm, directing it at Goku. The Super Saiyan looked in horror, not wanting to see what would come out of his palm. ' _This is it, huh? This is how it all ends? I'm not surprised that this would happen.'_

However, fate didn't want the protector of Earth to be wiped out just yet. Erza came in front of Goku and lifted her arms up.

"If you want to get to him, you'll have to go through me." Goku's eyes widened. Erza. What in the world is she thinking? But it looked like she had a plan of some sort. But he wouldn't know. She knew that her efforts would be in vain. She knew that she didn't stand a chance against him. She knew he could eliminate her right here and then. But she didn't care. The magic user just hoped that this little distraction would help Goku get some time to replenish a _morsel_ of energy.

"Don't make me laugh," he said menacingly, "I have no use for such pests. Now get out of my way or I will change my mind." She knew that he meant those words very well and was going to follow through with them at no cost.

"What makes you think I'll do that?" she gulped. This feeling was new to her. It almost felt...like fear. Fear of death. Fear that her small effort would be in vain. She didn't know why this was overtaking her but forced it down.

"Well, well. We have a stubborn one here. But if you're to follow up your claim, then let's test it shall we?" Cell charged up a weak ki blast and shot it at the scarlet mage. Her eyes widened, thinking a possible way to avoid being sent into oblivion. Quickly, she requiped into her Adamantine Armor, her best defense armor, and took the blast head on.

Natsu didn't even how to process the info he was getting. He saw that Erza was now falling to the ground, eyes closed. Instinctively, he ran over to her and caught her before she could hit the ground. He began tearing up, thinking that she was dead. It couldn't be over right? This was Erza he was talking about. She was always so strong, but this was unforeseeable.

Goku had about enough of this nonsense. Cell was chuckling darkly. "Now, lets finish the main course shall we?"

No...that was it. No more. This was Frieza all over again. He looked up at Cell, who had a smirk on his face. He let out a growl. That was the last straw. He went too far this time. He felt so helpless it made him angry. Anger towards himself for not protecting the lives of others in their time of need. He could feeling it slipping...

"AAAAARRRGGH!" Goku let out a battle cry that put others to shame.

His only thoughts were about revenge and suffering towards Cell.

His roar led to gale force winds that pushed Natsu back, as well as Cell.

His hair spiked up even more than it already was.

Sapphire bolts of electricity began to crackle around him.

Chunks of rocks began to rise from the ground, defying gravity.

Most of all however, his power rose to a level that even Gohan didn't have.

Long story short: The Saiyan known as Goku, ascended to the next level of Super Saiyan.


	3. Chapter 3

What? This can't be. No. Not again. Why? Why? Cell stood there with a stoic face but inside his calm shell was a huge rampage of wild emotions, 99.9% being pure fear. This was the second time this happened to him. First the idiot's brat and now the idiot himself! Just his luck. It was all too familiar to the mutant.

Cell, being the coward he was during times like these, began to frantically search a way to get out of this situation. He looked at Goku, seeing that he had changed. His power was even more than Gohan's and his demeanor shook every cell within him to the core. He didn't look calm and confident like he was at Round One of their battle.

He was looking death at the face, not to mention the angry eyes.

Oh man...this was definitely going to be painful.

That was the last straw for Goku. The ascended Saiyan had just about enough of this nonsense. He wasn't angry at the fact that Erza was killed. He knew she wasn't. She was very much alive, thank you very much, just deeply unconscious. The reason was that he remembered Krillin being attacked like that in the same way by Frieza. And now he just witnessed it happen again. One of his new friends had been dishonorably attacked when she was defenseless. Well maybe she had defense, but he didn't know.

The Super Saiyan 2 being mentioned didn't even know he had transformed. Heck, he was just focused, or even better, hell-bent on murdering Cell. This monster had taken everything away from him, not to mention the possibility of never seeing his family and friends again. All because of this pathetic creten.

One of many perfect ingredients for a Super Saiyan 2. Goku looked at him with a murderous look.

Just look at that cockroach trying to keep a straight face. Who does he think he is?

With a mighty roar, the newly transformed Goku charged at Cell at blazing speeds, and upper cutting him in the face. Cell's head violently snapped back, taken off guard by his opponent. Goku then proceeded to roundhouse kick him at his side, sending Cell rocketing towards a plateau, but Goku beat him to it. Cell tried to do slow his speed but the force of Goku's kick was tremendously powerful.

Goku instantly zapped to Cell's location and gave a deathly glare. Cell could only cringe in horror.

He kicked Cell towards the sky, and sped up to the mutant. He then bashed him with a flurry of super charged punches, giving him painful bruises as well. Goku reached out to punch him in the face, while Cell tried to block it with his hands.

That only succeeded in him getting his hand broken and his face smashed again, as the force of the punch was too much to bear.

Goku swiftly dodged Cell's attempt to punch him and grabbed him by his tail. He formed a razor sharp disk in his palm and sliced Cell's tail off, which in turn led to Cell screaming in pain.

The poor android didn't even get a chance to think about regenerating when Goku grabbed his arm and swung him around until he released him, which led to Cell's face being smeared in dirt as he hit the ground. The android looked up to see Goku right in front of him.

Cell yelped and instinctively took a couple steps back. Boy, was this creature in searing pain right now.

"Why the grouchy face, scum? Missing something?" Goku spat. He held out his arm showing Cell's tail he had cut off.

"No! Don't do that. Spare me!" Cell cried out. He didn't know why his tail was always the one being sliced off. There wasn't a sign on it that said to do that.

Goku didn't respond. He simply held out his other palm and blasted the tail, incinerating all cells in it.

"How does it feel Cell? To lose something so close to you. Oh yeah I forgot. You can't feel anything. You're just some pathetic, no good lab rat of your buffoon of a doctor," he taunted.

He heard Cell growl in anger, which in turn Goku growled louder. He appeared before Cell to punch his face and incapacitate his left arm, which Cell returned with a yell of pain. Goku then kicked him to a wall of plateau then up to the horizon. He sped up to Cell and slapped him in the face a couple times.

"Something wrong, Cell?" Goku said with venom in his voice. "Feeling humiliated? Overpowered? At loss?" Goku growled and started battering him with punches and kicks.

"Fool! You! Don't! Know! What! The! Meaning! Of! Loss! Is!" he said with every punch and kick he threw. Goku relented his onslaught for a moment to observe Cell.

He was heavily bruised, that's for sure. The android also was bleeding immensely and panting with irregular breathing. His left eye was closed. The androids left arm was blood red. Good. That was just what he wanted. He wanted him to suffer a little bit more...

' _NO!_ ' he yelled in his head. ' _I am not making the same mistake Gohan did! I'll end this here and now!'_ He felt some of his former self coming back, trying to get him to snap out of his murderous state.

But unfortunately for Goku, his Saiyan side won, kept telling him to beat the cockroach to a bloody pulp.

Goku took a moment to take a deep breath and relax himself. He then charged up a devastating punch and slammed it in Cell's gut. He remembered seeing Gohan do this in the fight with Cell and watched what would happen.

"AAARRRGGHH!" Cell cried out and doubled up on all fours. His eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets. He started to regurgitate white slime, but the most painful part was throwing up what came next.

Android 17.

Natsu was still trying to wake up Erza, but it was hard when Goku was sending gale-force winds from his punches in every direction. It was rather humorous though. He just kept rattling Erza's body back and forth, despite the fact she wasn't stirring.

"WAKE UP, ERZA!"

As if on cue, the mage's eyes shot open and punched Natsu in the face. Natsu started tearing up comically and howled in pain.

"WHAT THE HECK!? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" the dragon slayer practically was in Erza's face yelling at her.

"ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE GIVING ME HEADACHE?! CAN'T YOU FIND ANY OTHER WAY TO WAKE ME UP!?" Erza shot back. It was true though. Her head was in searing pain and Natsu yelling at her face did not help her head. Suddenly, his face softened up and hugged her.

"Erza! You're alive! Man, I thought you were a goner for a second there." he was now crying, something she almost never saw him do. She also dropped the stern face and hugged him back.

"Yeah, I thought I was done for too, but I guess my armor helped me in my time of need," she laughed. Natsu just rolled his eyes.

His ear twitched and heard something. It was a whistling noise. Like as if something was falling...

 _SLOP_! The Dragon Slayer didn't even see what hit him. Whatever it was, it immediately felt gross. It was slimy too with all that white goo on it. Erza flinched back in disgust and covered her mouth, aghast. What is that!?

"Oh great. As if my day couldn't get any better," muttered Natsu sarcastically. Just then, something...or someone started groaning. Natsu's eyes widened and pushed the teen...man looking person off of him.

"Erza, do you know this is," Natsu asked slowly.

"No...I don't," she shook her head. All she wanted was this to be a simple job, get rid of threats and collect the jewel. Instead, this was by far the weirdest day of her life so far. First a bug creature comes out of nowhere and starts fighting Goku. Then she passes out. Then a man covered in white slime just outright falls out of the sky and on Natsu. _'Yeah, that just about sums it up,"_ Erza thought to herself.

They stood there in silence for what seemed like eternity, trying to find a way to figure out all this crap.

Cell never felt so weak in a battle before. Sure there was Gohan but what he did was nothing compared what this man was doing to him. Cell started gagging and closed his eyes so he wouldn't see himself in such a sorry state. He didn't know what to do now. It took a few seconds to register that 17 was out of his system. Just then, his body started glowing, sending wind in every direction.

First, his limbs started to regress back to green. Then his abdomen. And then his head. His face then started to resemble an insect.

He was back to his Imperfect form! Oh shit. This was not good for Cell. He was breathing very hard, clearly worn by his weakened state.

Goku, on the other hand, smirked in satisfaction. Everything was going according to plan. He crossed his arms and waited for Cell to give a response. Goku knew that Cell would try to do one of three things.

The first would be to use the Solar Flare against him and run away to become stronger while hiding his energy.

The second scenario would be to take either Erza or Natsu and use them for blackmail to reabsorb 17.

Or the third, which was to blow himself up again. But he had thought of a way to counter all those tactics. Now he was silently charging a fatal attack no one could withstand. He had tried using it in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but it spent too much energy and he hadn't developed it further. This was the most perfect moment to use it.

"No...Not him too. First 18, and now 17. HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" Cell yelled with all of his remaining might. But he knew that this was all for naught.

Suddenly, a wild thought entered his head. Yes, he could just reabsorb 17. He was right there anyway. Cell smirked.

"But Goku, it's a good thing you're an idiot sometimes." And with that said, Cell suddenly spread his hands across his face and yelled "SOLAR FLARE!" He quickly sped down towards where he saw 17. The mutant also saw the terrified looks of the two humans he could care less about. Maybe he could absorb their energy after dealing with 17. He was almost there. 100 feet. 50 feet. 10 feet. 5 feet. 2 feet. 1 foot. 6 inches. 1 inch...SMACK!

The clone was met with a brutal punch and was sent flying up the sky again. Goku quickly charged his aura and soared up. This was his chance to finish him once and for all. Cell was still screaming like a little girl while being launched upwards.

Perfect.

"This is the end for you Cell!" And with that said, Goku let out a furious roar, while doubling his speed and roared...

"DRAGON FIST!"

He punched right through Cell's bruised abdomen, who let out a bloody screech.

As Cell began his descent, Goku charged up yet another attack. A blue light shined bright across the landscape with tremendous amounts of electricity surrounding it. Goku smirked. ' _This is it. This is for you Gohan, and everyone else,'_ he thought excitedly.

"SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!"

The Saiyan fired his most favorite attack towards Cell, who didn't even know what was about to disintegrate him into oblivion. Once he did see it however, there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"No! Please, not like this! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Those were Cell's last words in the living world. His entire being was entirely obliterated by Goku's signature attack.

Goku sighed. He couldn't sense Cell's energy anymore. The nightmare was finally over. ' _I just wish everyone else was here to see this'._ But there was still one unanswered question inside his head.

Where does he go from here?


	4. Chapter 4

_Earth Land..._

If one was standing at the top of a plateau, they would see a figure in the sky. If they looked at the figure with binoculars, they would see the savior of Planet Earth, Goku.

Goku sighed and looked towards the horizon. He had just defeated and killed Cell with his newly found/discovered power of a Super Saiyan 2. The same power which Gohan had unlocked back on Earth.

With those thoughts on his mind, he wondered if they even tried to wish him back. Maybe it wasn't within the dragon's power. It had been over a week since he had seen his home planet, and was already starting to miss it. Maybe there could be a spaceship here that could take him back home. But the chances of that were slim.

His thoughts were cut off by two familiar voices below, shouting to him.

"Hey, Goku! Is the bug-thing gone?" shouted Natsu, full of curiosity. The past few hours had really left him confused and in the dark of what just happened. Somehow, Goku seemed to know the creature, but in a bad way.

Goku descended down to meet up with the two magic users. "Well, he's gone for good, that I made sure of," he smirked, still in his ascended state.

"Oh...alright then..." Natsu paused..."HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT?! HOW IS YOUR HAIR GOLD AND YOUR EYES TEAL?! WHAT ARE YOU?! WHAT WAS THAT THING YOU JUST KILLED!?" Natsu yelled out, wanting to know how he got that strong. Who knew that feats of strength like that could be done? Whatever he just displayed, it obviously wasn't magic. Erza came up behind him and bonked him in his head.

"Natsu! How many times do I have to tell you not yell at other people's faces?" Erza barked. Natsu cringed in fear. She was scarier than that bug when she was angry, now that's for sure.

"Ouch! I'm sorry! Jeez, could you give me a break," he stood up and dusted himself off. The winds that Goku produced were too much of a dust-scatterer. Before either of them could say anything else, Goku interrupted.

"Look, I need you to go back to the guild. I'll answer all your questions when I catch up with guys, but for now I still have some unfinished business to take care of," Goku stated, looking behind him to spot Android 17, still unconscious in the puddle of white goo. Natsu and Erza followed his gaze and saw what he meant.

"Well, whatever you need help with, we will be glad to help," offered Erza. However, Goku closed his eyes and quickly shook his head.

"No. I appreciate your concern, but you don't have a say in the matter right now. Leave now, because if he wakes up, he might just try to kill you," ordered Goku with a stern voice. Natsu then responded with a smug look in his face.

"C'mon, let me get a crack at him. I bet I could beat him if I really tried. Besides just look at him, he looks normal to me. I already feel fired up" Goku then whipped his head around to meet Natsu dead in the eye. The Dragon Slayer suddenly felt his feet start to tremble and took a few steps back and started to regret saying that out loud.

"Natsu, if you don't go back now, I'll-" Goku was cut off by the sound of a new voice. He turned his head around to see none other than Android 17, fully conscious and sitting on a boulder, the white goo seemingly disappeared.

"Well, what do we have here? Freaky hair day, huh? Gold, pink, and red. My day just keeps getting weirder and weirder," observed the android. "And look who's here. The famous Son Goku, the one who Dr. Gero wanted so badly killed." Goku narrowed his eyes and slightly scowled. He wasn't sure that he would attack or not, but the Saiyan kept his guard up just in case.

"I hope you know 17, that I'm far stronger than you are right now, so don't try and pull anything off," stated Goku, bluntly. 17 simply chuckled, as if he thought something was funny.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a bunch," said 17, smirking dangerously. "It's a bit humiliating, though. Getting beat by a hideous freak like him after giving that shit a run for his money. But there's one urge I have that I just can't fight at all."

"And that would be what?" asked Goku, raising an eyebrow. He had a feeling he knew the answer. And he would soon find that he was right.

"The urge to KILL YOU!" And with that, 17 launched himself towards the Saiyan.

Inside the guild of Fairy Tail, Makarov was in his office, quietly drinking his beer. He was skimming over some garbage letters that the Magic Council kept sending as advertisements, much to his annoyance. Right now, he was reading something about a spell that could make an oven 'magically' come to life and walk around with the user. _'Hm. seems like a waste of magic energy to me. And they call Fairy Tail unresourceful,'_ he thought, now chugging his beer.

He took his thoughts back to what he felt over half an hour ago. Or rather, what everyone in Magnolia experienced. The tremors that were happened signaled Makarov that something was terribly wrong. Magnolia, much less Fiore, rarely ever got earthquakes or volcanic eruptions. And when it did, it was only slight and someone could barely feel it. So whatever it was, it had to be unnatural.

But then again, no man or creature could ever create quakes of the magnitude that could make several buildings collapse. A few hotels and apartment buildings had been completely destroyed as well. It was obvious that there would be panic in the city. Luckily, the guild hadn't been too damaged, and it was still standing.

He went over to the main hall and sat down at the counter, next to Mira, who was currently cleaning up the mess made by the tremors. Glasses, mugs, and entire shelves had fallen to the ground because of it.

But then, yet another quake arrived, this one seeming more powerful than before. The master of Fairy Tail quickly stood up and went to the second floor. He could hear a couple groans, screams, gasps, and some people cursing. He was resisting the urge to scream at the brats to shut up.

"Everyone! Listen up!" And sure enough, everyone's attention went to him. "Get ready and brace yourselves. The guild hall might not survive this one, so if it starts to collapse, you need to get out as quickly as you can, got it?" Makarov ordered. Everyone nodded and started to pack their personal items. He just hoped whatever or whoever was doing this, they would end it quick.

He could also only imagine how many people were causing it too.

"Really?" That was all Goku could say when he took the full brunt of the androids punch to his face. He expected him to have some decent power, but he realized he just overestimated 17 for no reason.

"W-What!?" 17 spattered. He backed up a few steps to charge another attack, with a lot more power inside it too. Goku just simply stood there, literally threatening him to attack.

"Grrrr, DIE!" The android started to hurdle countless energy bullets in such a rapid pace that even Goku had to keep his guard up with the attacks, because if one went stray, that could have meant the deaths of many innocents in the area, if there even were any. 17 suddenly stopped and charged up the most powerful attack he could muster with the time he had for it to work.

"Photon Flash!" He released the energy ball and hurled it towards Goku. The Saiyan simply stayed in his position, letting the attack hit him head on. Causing an explosion of huge proportions, along with a blinding light. It stayed like that for a couple seconds before dying down.

The android could only look in shock at Goku's unharmed figure. There wasn't even a scratch on him! The full-blooded Saiyan just stood there with a look that said 'Is that all you got'. 17 gaped. If this was how strong Goku really was, then what was the point of Dr. Gero creating them in the first place? Was this just some crazy dream of a madman that was fruitless?

But before he could think further, Goku's voice entered his head.

"You know, you don't really have to do this, right 17. You don't have to listen to Dr. Gero just because he programmed you to do it. Look, even though you're an android, doesn't mean you can't make your own choices. I mean, just look at 16. He defied the doctor's orders all by himself. And when I came up to him, he didn't attack. That just comes to show even an android has free will," Goku said to 17 encouragingly, hoping the message he was trying to send him was getting through.

The android opened his mouth to speak. "Why, why do you want to spare me? When it's obvious that I could kill you in your sleep. I don't even have a detectable, so why bother trying to give me mercy? What's the point?" 17 was just utterly confused. Just when he thought he was going to die, the Saiyan gives him a helping hand. He was literally programmed to destroy Goku, but it didn't even look like Goku cared at all for that. How could someone be so strong, but at the same time, have a heart just disgustingly pure.

"17, I believe in giving people second chances. And besides, you haven't even done anything wrong yet, other than attack me, so why bother killing you? You didn't deserve to become an android and didn't choose to become one. That's why I'm not sending you to oblivion, if that's what you're thinking," Goku spoke in a preaching manner.

He really did want to stay true to his beliefs. If someone didn't even do anything wrong, why bother. It wasn't like the deal with Cell, where he had wiped out entire city populations for his own gain. Now that was something that the righteous Saiyan couldn't ignore.

17 seemed to be considering Goku's words. Here he was, being given a way out by who just could possibly be the strongest person in the universe. That really did seem appealing to him. On the other hand though, a voice in the depths of his conscious kept screaming at him to inflict pain on the Saiyan, so that he would suffer for the destruction of the Red Ribbon Army.

Just looking at his face someone could tell he was having an internal struggle inside. After many minutes filled with tension, he relented.

"Fine. You win, Goku. I won't try and destroy you anymore. But don't let that get to your head. And don't expect me to suddenly become friends with you either, or with any of the people inside your tag team." 17 declared. Then he felt something weird going on. He scrunched his face for a moment, before noticing something. Goku's club wasn't here. He was sure that wherever Goku went, his tag team tagged along.

"Wait, hold on just a second. Just where is your tag team anyway? Don't they follow you everywhere? And where is my sister too?" The android suddenly had a torrent of questions in his head that he needed answered. This was starting to feel really fishy now. Goku answered with silence. It seemed like he knew the answer, but didn't want him to know.

"Well, I'm waiting." This time, though, Goku spoke.

"What I'm about to tell you, isn't going to be easy to take in...Somehow, we both ended up on another world, so far away, that I can't even sense any of the people I know. So it might just be impossible to get back. I don't know where this planet is, or if it has spaceships. But, the chances of that are next to nothing," Goku revealed. That small revelation hit the android like a bullet through his head. On another planet? Far away? This was too much for him to handle.

"NO! That can't be right! You have to try something! I need to get back to my sister. She's probably worried sick about me! And what about your friends, huh? Don't you want to go back too instead of staying on this trash heap?" He literally screamed those words out of his mouth. 17 was steaming with anger right now. Once again, Goku replied with silence. 17 growled.

"Fine! If you're just going to do nothing, I'll find a way to get out. That, I promise!" And with that declaration, 17 blasted off at a random direction, to who knows where. Goku watched him go until he disappeared into the horizon. The Saiyan just shrugged. He wasn't going to attack anybody, so there was no use worrying about him. For now though, he just had to wait for his friends, back on Earth. He remembered telling Natsu and Erza to get the heck out of the war zone, but didn't listen.

He flew over to them where they were just sitting down, looking like they were talking. Natsu and Erza noticed and halted their conversation.

"So what did he say? He just flew off. I thought you said he would kill us," asked Natsu.

"Yeah, but I managed to get him off my tail. He's not actually a bad guy. Just needed some time to think out his life," the Saiyan explained. He was right though. He looked like he needed some mental help.

"So what now? Is there any other strange abomination you need to take care of?" asked Erza.

"Nope," he stated bluntly. He took a deep breath and exhaled, also dropping his Super Saiyan 2 state as well. Erza smiled and let out a deep breath. This was a long, freaky day. Though she's seen worse.

"I see. Then shall we return to the guild? All of us could use some rest," Erza stated. Goku just nodded and they started walking off. But someone still couldn't stop with the questions.

"Hey! Hold on just a second." Natsu yelled. Goku and Erza turned back around.

"Where do we get the reward?"

Goku and Erza looked at him sympathetically, stifling both of their laughs, before erupting in laughter. Natsu just looked at the two, confused. He was being serious here, for once.

Boy, would he be shocked.

 _The Lookout, 3 hours after Goku disappeared..._

The Z-Fighters, including Vegeta, surprisingly to everyone else, were all gathered at the base of the Lookout for one obvious reason: to bring back their savior, Son Goku, back to his rightful home with his family and friends. The dragon balls were all gathered at the base of the Lookout, the eternal dragon waiting to be summoned.

"So who should summon the dragon," asked Yamcha playfully, trying to lighten up the mood. But when he saw the stern gazes that shot through him, he quickly shut up. ' _Jeez, just want everyone to feel better'_ , he thought.

"It doesn't matter who should summon him. All we need to do is bring Goku back from wherever he is and bring the innocent people back to life," stated Piccolo. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. The newly-appointed Guardian of Earth, Dende, walked up to the glowing dragon balls and summoned the dragon.

"Eternal Dragon! By your name, I summon you forth. SHENRON!" At that, a massive beam of energy shot out of the mystical balls and slowly started to morph into the dragon. Everyone looked in awe, even Android 18, who just came back up to the lookout after seeing the huge energy beam.

"I know I've seen him countless times, but man, I'll never get tired of seeing this," Yamcha muttered.

"Yeah, tell me about it," agreed Tien.

"Wow, so this is the dragon. It's exactly as magnificent as my mother described," Trunks stared in awe. He wasn't lying at all. There wasn't even a picture in his time of Shenron, so seeing him now was definitely a site.

"Yeah, I forgot that the dragon balls were gone in your time," remarked Krillin. Before he could say anything else, he was cut off by the thundering voice of the dragon.

"YOU HAVE WOKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER," the dragon boomed. "TELL ME WHAT IT IS YOU WANT. I WILL GRANT TWO WISHES, BUT NO MORE THAN THAT." Everyone perked up at this. Seems like Dende knew exactly what he was doing.

"Oh wow. So it can really grant two wishes now," Gohan said to himself. He was starting to become hopeful. Everything was going in their favor...for now. They'll just have to wait and see what happens now.

"Shenron, for our first wish, we want everyone who was killed by Cell and the Androids to be revived," spoke Yamcha. There was silence for a few seconds before the Eternal Dragon's eyes started to glow red.

"THAT IS AN EASY REQUEST. IT SHALL BE GRANTED," Shenron declared. The Z-fighters sensed many people come back to life. But they still couldn't sense one particular person.

"Where the hell is Kakarot? I can't sense him yet," questioned a curious Vegeta.

"Have you been listening to anything while we were talking to King Kai? He said that Goku didn't die, so he is probably somewhere far away where we can't sense him," groaned Piccolo. Vegeta deeply scowled in response. If his rival was somewhere far away where his senses couldn't pick him up, then that could only mean Goku was somewhere deep in space. Vegeta deemed this unacceptable. He couldn't allow Kakarot to get any stronger than he was right now, while leaving him here with the pitiful Earthlings.

"Dragon! I demand to know where Kakarot, or the so called Goku, is currently at!" Vegeta demanded. He hated the name the humans gave him, but he had to say it just in case the dragon didn't know who he was talking about.

"Yeah. Shenron, do you know where my dad is at?" asked Gohan. He desperately wanted his father to come back just as much as Vegeta wanted, if not even more.

"HMMMM, YOU ASK MANY QUESTIONS. DO YOU HAVE A WISH OR NOT?" The dragon was starting to get impatient and the arrogant mortal's behavior was starting to irritate him.

"We wish to know where Goku is," Krillin put emphasis on the word 'wish'. Shenron growled in response. Krillin comically flinched back, obviously scared. Dende stepped forward in front of everyone else.

"Eternal Dragon, will you please just answer their question. If Goku is alive then we wish for him to come back here," the Guardian of Earth seemingly had a calming effect on the Dragon, so he relented and spoke.

"THE ONE YOU ALL KNOW AS GOKU, IS ALIVE, BUT HE IS VERY FAR AWAY. I DO NOT KNOW THE GENERAL AREA OF HIS LOCATION AS HIS LIFE FORCE IS DISTANT AND VERY FAINT." His answer did not satisfy the Z-fighters. Now what were they going to do? But the dragon wasn't finished speaking. "HOWEVER, WHAT I DO KNOW IS THAT HE IS NEAR OR AT THE WESTERN QUADRANT OF THE NORTH GALAXY. HOW HE GOT THERE IS A QUESTION I CAN'T ANSWER...NOW, SPEAK YOUR SECOND WISH."

The people on the Lookout wondered what they could do to bring Goku back. It seemed like every victory they had claimed always came with a price. And the cost almost always was Goku. He always came through for everyone but it seemed like he was a magnet for evildoers. The Saiyans, Frieza, the Androids, and Cell. Everyone was interrupted from their thoughts by Gohan's voice.

"Shenron, is there a way for us to at least get contact with my dad. If you're able to, could you please do it? It doesn't matter how we get in touch with him," Gohan carefully explained.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE ASKING OF ME? SUCH A WISH OF THIS MAGNITUDE HAS NEVER BEEN ATTEMPTED BEFORE," Shenron paused, considering his next choice of words. "HOWEVER, I WILL TRY TO FIND A POSSIBLE SOLUTION." The dragon's eyes started glowing yet again. There was complete silence for a few minutes, other than the occasional growl that Shenron gave out, before he spoke again.

"YOUR WISH...CANNOT BE GRANTED. IT IS FAR BEYOND MY POWER TO DO SO. SPEAK ANOTHER WISH," revealed the Eternal Dragon. All of the members of the Lookout stared at Shenron, purely shocked. Was there anything else that they could do? It didn't seem like it. Their hopes of getting Goku back were fading almost entirely, all of them.

"Well, is there anything else we could do, guys?" Krillin asked, sorrow being clear in his voice. Out of everyone, he was probably one of the most saddened from Goku's disappearance. The guy was his best friend for countless years, since they first met at Master Roshi's place to train. Sure, they didn't meet in the best of terms, but they quickly outgrew their rivalry and quickly became life-long friends. They had been through so much together...Krillin shook his head. Now wasn't the time to reminisce the past. He had to focus on getting his friend back. Besides, Gohan would obviously be the one who had it hard. And boy, wait 'till ChiChi heard what had happened to her husband. He shuddered at the thought.

On the other hand, Vegeta was visibly frustrated. He had postponed his and Goku's rematch until all of this nonsense was settled, and now Goku wasn't here! It frustrated him to no end. He wasn't listening to the others when they decided on using the second wish to remove the bomb from Android 18, who they didn't was already there.

He wasn't going to give up. No! He WOULD not give up until he had found the third-class warrior. The Saiyan Prince had waited far too long for their grand rematch to unveil only to let the opportunity slip out of his hands. Vegeta wasn't going to let his destiny be thrown to the wayside.

What would he would be doing for the next several years just to meet that goal...well, that was another story for another time.


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

ATTACKS

( **Notes** )

Natsu had been disappointed when Erza dropped the bombshell on him that the job was a fake. What a bummer that was, knowing you went through so much trouble only not to get a reward at all. He felt bad for Goku, since he deserved it the most. But the Saiyan quickly shrugged it off, saying that it was no biggie. He didn't really care about the money, since he had lived a majority of his life in the wild alone, so it didn't matter to him.

After a couple of complaints and groans from the Dragon Slayer, the trio set off to find a train, since Goku was way too worn out to fly. The two others didn't complain at all, since they were used to this method of transportation. Besides, just looking at his condition was more than enough proof that he wasn't lying. His blue shirt was torn in many places, and had some blood trailing down his lower lip. The rest of his chest was smeared in blood too. Ok, that was enough to know that he was injured.

Those comments aside, the three were inside a train, currently having a conversation, or rather, an interrogation from Erza to Goku. Natsu not being a factor because his face was blue, was groaning, and felt like throwing up any second.

"I wonder why no one's here. I thought you said trains were popular in these parts," Goku looked around to see that literally no one was in their cabin besides the three.

"They are. I just don't think a heavily bruised man with torn clothes would be a pleasant sight to the normal people on this train," Erza stated matter-of-factly. It was common sense after all. "Speaking of which, you haven't answered our questions yet. Just what are you Goku? I have never seen or heard anything about the kind of magic you use. Would you mind giving me an explanation?"

Goku thought about that for a moment before replying. "Well, for starters, I know that my powers don't have anything to do with magic," he paused, looking at Erza's incredulous stare, then continued. "My power comes from _Ki_ ," the Saiyan revealed. The look on the armored mages face could be called priceless.

" _Ki_! But that's your life force! Why would you use your _Ki_ for attacks? Wouldn't you be shortening your lifespan?" Erza was literally yelling in Goku's face now, much to his discomfort. He moved a little to let her know that he wanted some personal space, and she quickly sat down, getting the message and slightly blushing. Who would've thought that the mighty Titania Erza would lose her composure so quickly?

"No, not really. My master lived for over three hundred years using _Ki-_ based attacks and he's still alive," Goku continued, a slight proud expression on his face, thinking back to his training in his childhood.

Erza looked a little skeptical, debating whether he was lying or telling the truth. Goku was strong, that was for sure, but being trained by a three hundred year-old man seemed far-fetched in her head. But for now, she decided to go along with it.

"Who is your master? I'm sure everyone would know about an old man of his age," Erza questioned.

"Oh, my master's not here. He's on my home world, Earth. Come to think about it, he could be on the other side of the galaxy for all I know," he told her, not realizing what he had said was shocking to Erza. Even Natsu, who completely forgot about his motion-sickness and turned to face Goku, gaping and gawking at him at the same time. A few seconds passed before Goku started to feel an awkward feeling in the air.

"Um, why are you two staring at me like that," he said, looking back and forth between the two, and still completely oblivious to their shock. Natsu was the first to speak up.

"So you're telling' me...that you're an alien?" he deadpanned slowly, a bit skeptical at the same time.

"Ha-ha, yeah I guess it does. I never thought of it like that," Goku laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

The other two didn't find that so funny. It wasn't every day that somebody just claimed they were from another world, and at the same time, looked happy about it.

"How do we know that you are telling the truth? You look human enough to me," Erza asked Goku.

"Well, I'm part of a race called the Saiyans. The planet where I was born was blown up by a tyrant, but I managed to escape and had been living on a planet called Earth my entire life. I also used to have a tail until I got rid of it forever," explained Goku. The looks on both of the teen's faces confirmed that they had bought the fact he was alien. Before he could continue, Erza spoke up.

"Hold on. If you say that you have lived on another world your entire life, then what are you doing here, and why?" Goku thought back to the events that led him to getting stuck here, and started his explanation.

"You know about the green monster I was just fighting?" Erza and Natsu both nodded. "His name was Cell. Some evil doctor wanted to get revenge on me since I destroyed his army, and he created him to kill me. But when I was fighting him on Earth, he was stronger than me, so I had my son fight him, because he had a better chance of beating him than I did. He was doing a pretty good job, and he almost had him, but Cell decided to blow himself up along with the rest of the planet. So I chose to teleport him to another planet different from this one before he could detonate," he paused, thinking of how infuriated King Kai would have been, and how much scolding he would get from him.

He shivered at the thought and continued. "But he blew up while I was in the middle of teleporting, and somehow I ended up on this planet," he finished, waiting for their responses.

But yet again, only more questions came.

"You have a son? You look too young to have one," Natsu asked. Goku lifted one eyebrow in confusion.

"No I'm not. I'm only about...let's see...I was twelve in the first Tenkaichi Budokai...then..." The scarlet mage just sweat dropped. This all-powerful being didn't know how old he was? That must be embarrassing. She was taken out of her thoughts when Goku exclaimed.

"Aha! I'm thirty years old," Goku snapped his fingers.

"WHAT?!" the Earthlanders exclaimed. They both had originally thought that he was in his late teens or early twenties, but thirty seemed too much. However, Erza picked up one little detail from his story.

"You said that you have the ability to teleport a number of people, is that correct." Goku nodded. Erza just fumed in frustration. "Then why didn't you just teleport us to the guild in the first place?! I wasted 600 jewel for nothing!"

The Saiyan laughed in slight embarrassment. "Oh yeah, I forgot! Get your things and grab on to my shoulder," he instructed them. They grabbed all their belongings, with Erza taking longer, with her mountain supply of suitcases. The two did as they were instructed and saw Goku putting two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

Seconds later, a steward came in with something in his hand, while looking down at it. "Ah, Ms. Scarlet, I apologize for the inconvenience. The pay was supposed to be 200...," he looked up and saw no one in the cabin. "...jewel." He scratched his head and looked to see if he was in the right cabin and he was. He just shrugged and went back to his duties.

The entire guildhall was settling down from the panic induced just under an hour ago, almost forgetting the fact that their guild nearly collapsed. Everyone was now having an activity to do, whether it was looking for a job, cleaning the guild of the mess that was made, playing chess or checkers, or just simply chatting.

"Isn't it weird how everyone's acting like the earthquakes never happened?" asked Lucy. She was sitting at a table with Gray and Happy, and since that everyone else was busy, those two were the only option she had. Even Cana wasn't here, with her being out on a job currently.

"Well, it stopped so we don't have anything to worry about. Besides, Fiore doesn't even get quakes as large as those," Gray stated to Lucy, his clothes being on this time while talking.

"That's Fairy Tail for ya Lucy!" exclaimed Happy. He was promptly ignored.

"Yeah, but they could always start up again," she pointed out. The ice mage just rolled his eyes, thinking that Lucy had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yeah, fat chance of that happening," Gray snorted.

They heard footsteps behind them, and saw Mirajane elegantly walking towards their table. "Gray, you know she's right. If it happened once, it can definitely happen again." Lucy gave a toothy grin at Gray, who had a defeated look on his face. He then tried to look around for his long-time rival, just to relieve his boredom. It's not like the ice mage missed him or anything.

"Where's ash-for-brains? I thought he'd be here trying to pick a fight with the top dog," Gray smirked at his remark. Yep, he should be running in anytime now.

"I know. Natsu just left without me. It's like he doesn't care about me anymore," wailed Happy. Gray lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

"Where did he go, Happy?" he asked the flying cat.

"He is currently on a job with Erza and Goku, young one," came the guild masters voice. Gray's eyes widened a little. When did this happen?

"Since when did Erza decide to go on a job with Goku? She seemed a little resentful of him," he turned around to look at Makarov. He was sitting on a stool near the makeshift bar, drinking some liquor, as usual.

"The three left this morning. I'm sure they will be back soon eno-" He was cut off when the three people being mentioned suddenly appeared before his very eyes. He screamed in shock as he fell off his stool, gaining a large lump on his head. Makarov groaned and got up, rubbing his lump.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, YOU BRATS?! CAN'T YOU GIVE AN OLD MAN A BREAK?!" The Fairy Tail Guild Master was infuriated in a rather comical way, swinging his arms everywhere as Mira tried to restrain him. The rest of the guild looked at seven, curious why their master was yelling.

"Natsu probably destroyed another building again," said Macao.

"Knowing him, that shouldn't be a surprise," added a random person.

"Yeah, but the master doesn't usually get this angry about something that's so predictable. He must've really done it this time," Wakaba shuddered, feeling bad for Natsu, even though he shouldn't have been. Their attention was drawn back to the seven.

"My apologies, master. It won't happen again," Erza tried to ease the old man.

"Yeah, sorry. Your power outshined everyone elses so I just teleported to where you were," explained Goku. The short man looked confused. Since when could he- oh! He remembered now. Goku had told him about himself after they met and some of his abilities.

"Erza, you should've seen what happened here. There was some sort of giant earthquake, and look," Lucy pointed at the direction of the city, and she gasped. Erza had not paid attention to her surroundings when they arrived, but now she saw everything. Multiple buildings, just outright collapsed to the ground. Some damaged greatly, others unscathed. She knew that in all her years in Fairy Tail, there had never been one single tremor, much less an earthquake as large as this. What could have caused it?

"How...how did this happen?" she managed to ask, still in shock. She looked to Gray, though he looked just as lost as everyone else.

"That's just the thing. We don't know what caused it. We both know it couldn't have been an earthquake, so it had to be from something else," Gray explained. Erza thought about Gray's words for over a minute, until the realization dawned on her.

 _'It was during Goku's battle with Cell! There's no other explanation of how this happened. The shockwaves from their fight were devastating,'_ the scarlet mage was horrified at what would happen if the master found out. She shook the thoughts out of her head and composed herself. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"I might have an idea how this occurred." The others looked at her curiously, waiting for her to continue. "Goku here, was battling a monster of some sort and what I saw was astounding. The creature, whose name was Cell," Goku's eyes lit up in understanding, and muttered "oops" before grinning sheepishly. She continued.

"Was too strong for me and Natsu combined. However, Goku had him on the ropes, and the force of their attacks sent shockwaves for miles, which is probably why all of these buildings collapsed." There was complete silence throughout the guild, absorbing the information she had revealed. They all could only say one word.

"WHAT!" All the members of Fairy Tail said in unison, with the obvious exception of three people. The only thing Goku knew how to do in moments like these was to scratch the back of his head and give an apologetic look.

"Sorry guys, looks like I got carried away."

The master looked like he was going to flip his lid if someone looked at him directly. The Magic Council was definitely was going to punish him for this, not to mention it was going to cost a fortune to fix the broken city where Fairy Tail resided. These brats would be the end of him! However he had a solution.

"Goku, I hope that you know how many people's homes and business's you've ruined. Do you want to take responsibility for this?" he asked. The Saiyan gave a startled look and started to think of a way to get out of this mess. He was never good at dealing with authorities.

"Wait! Please, there has to be another way we can solve this. I'd take it back if I could," Goku clasped his hands and pleaded. His saving grace came when Mira chimed in.

"Goku's right. We don't _have_ to tell anyone, especially the Magic Council that all this mess was caused by him. We could just help out the people here, and when the Magic Council asks us, we'll just feign ignorance. Besides, none of us did it. It was only Goku, who isn't even a part of the guild yet," she explained.

"Yeah! What she said," Goku quickly agreed. He didn't process most of what she said, but it sounded like a plan so it was good enough for him.

"And how will we manage that? Not everyone here is a master of deception," Gray crossed his arms, his clothes gone once again. Goku snickered at the irony.

"Well, we shouldn't go deep into this right now. We shall discuss this later. Right now, what I need is a head massage," Makarov grumbled, as he walked back to his office, rubbing the lump that was still there. Goku and the others just stood in their place, wondering what they could do now, until they heard a deep growl.

Everyone's senses perked up and looked at their surroundings, ready for another quake. However, their alertness changed to confusion when Goku, Natsu, and Erza started laughing.

"Wow, looks like I've been fighting so much, that I completely forgot about food!" He patted his stomach. Everyone's eyes widened to the size of basketballs and dropped to the ground anime style.

"You said it, Goku! I've never been so hungry either," Natsu agreed and turned to the white haired bartender. "Could ya cook me something good, Mira. I'm famished, after all that hard work." Mira simply smiled at him. The comment unfortunately got Erza to bonk him on the head, leaving a distinct lump.

"You dolt! That's not how you ask someone for food. Where are your manners?" Erza barked. Natsu squirmed under her gaze, barely squeaking out a "sorry" before zooming off, not wanting to experience more of Erza's wrath. Erza could've just ran off after him, but she was also tired and hungry, but she wouldn't admit it.

She only sighed and closed her eyes. This was most definitely one of the strangest days she's experienced so far. Aliens, strange magic-like attacks, weird golden hair, a green bug-looking abomination who absorbed teenage robots. There was no way she was going to forget that.

Erza was deep into thought for a while before deciding that she really did need a good night's rest. After all, Goku was leaving tomorrow, so she would have to say her farewells to him. Who knows when they could meet again?

With those thoughts in mind, she headed off to her house at Fairy Hills.

There were only three things Goku Son liked doing most: fighting/training, spending time with his family/friends, and wolfing down food. He was currently doing the latter, unfortunately for the eyes of those around him.

Goku was having the time of his life, no doubt about it. After getting a new set of clothes and some bandages, he immediately sat down on a table, and ordered a huge amount of food. The people around him though had to watch him eat his food. How could they not? He was creating such a ruckus!

But even though the guild members were used to seeing Natsu's eating habits as the benchmark for the worst table manners, this guy broke the scale! He was sucking up the food like a vacuum and there was no indication whether he was going to stop anytime soon.

Be as it may, they couldn't help but stare in amazement. It was like his stomach was a bottomless pit. He lifted a plate, wolfed down whatever was on it, and smacked it the table and picked up the next plate. All in about two to three seconds time for each one. Finally he ate the last one and sighed.

"He ate 15 plates in about 41 seconds! He just beat Natsu's-" Happy was cut off when Goku asked for more.

"More please!" Mira was taken aback, but she complied and brought more for him. Immediately he started wolfing it down again and this time it looked like he was eating even faster, with more enthusiasm. There were also more plates this time for him to eat from.

 _'Maybe because it's mainly fish now instead of turkey legs. This guy is awesome!'_ Happy thought. The Exceed had thought of taking some fish, but deduced that this guy would try and take it back.

Goku finished his food and let out a large burp. He turned to Mira with a giddy smile. "More please!" he asked.

This time Mira gave a forced smile. "Of course Goku," she went back to the kitchen and got some more food, this time even more than before.

The Saiyan couldn't be happier. He immediately started chewing the food with glee. "Fow, Wiwa! Wah di you ern oo ook ike ish" he said with his mouth full. Mira had a confused look on her face. Macao asked the question before she could.

"Could you leave out talking until AFTER you finish your food?" he asked. Wakaba nodded hastily, agreeing with Macao. They were in the middle of talking when the alien started to wolf his food down, attracting their attention from their conversation about 'mature' things to Goku. The Saiyan blinked twice before trying to swallow his food, patting his chest to help it down. He let out a deep breath and smiled.

"Sorry, guys. I meant to ask Mira where she learned to cook this good! It's just as good as the food my wife makes!" Mira smiled brightly at his praise.

"Oh, I learn somethings here and there. I never knew that I was that good of a cook," she said.

"While we're on the subject...HOW ARE YOU EATING SO MUCH!" yelled out Macao with wide eyes. Goku laughed heartily and patted his stomach.

"I'm just that hungry!" the Saiyan exclaimed. With all said and done, he went back to eating. He slurped up some noodles and ate some egg rolls too. He finished his last plate and pushed it to the side.

"More please!" Everyone groaned openly, not wanting to see him eat more food. They quickly went to do something else, before their own food came out.

Mira simply went back to the kitchen to see if they even had any more food. After a few moments she came back to the table with a sympathetic look.

"Sorry Goku, we're all out of stock, but we can order some more," she tried cheering him up. It only made her feel worse seeing the sad pout on his face.

"Oh, man. I'm not even half-full yet. Eh, that's okay. I'll just eat later," Goku relented.

He got up out of his seat and started to walk away but he out of the corner of his eye, saw Natsu and Gray trying to punch and kick each other. The Saiyan smiled, thinking back to when Krillin and he used to do the same thing when they first met. Those were the good old' days before everything started to get complicated and dark.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by their shouts.

"You're going down, pinky!"

"I'm going to tear you to cold cuts, snowman!"

"Keep dreaming, dragon face! Your breath stinks just as much as your comebacks!"

 _'Ow! That's a burn,'_ thought Goku.

Gray aimed for a punch at Natsu's face, which he sidestepped and launched a right hook at his chest.

Goku chuckled and suddenly thought of a small prank to play. The Saiyan grinned playfully.

He secretly formed a very weak _Ki_ blast in his hands and aimed it at Gray's face. The blast shot out of his hand and it connected. Gray immediately fell down, trying to see who had done that. That indirectly led to Natsu losing his balance when he tried to kick him in his side and fell too.

They both resumed their fist fight with more determination, each wanting to become the victor before Erza smacked them upside the head.

"What's the big idea, you bastard?! You're going to start using your magic now, are ya?" yelled Gray at Natsu's face, gritting his teeth.

"The hell are you talking about?! I don't need my magic to kick your sorry ass!" Natsu shot back.

"That's it, fuckface!" The ice mage created some space between them. He put one fist on his palm and chanted the magic words. "ICE MAKE: LANCE!"

A magic circle appeared and out came multiple lances, and headed straight for the Dragon Slayer. Natsu in return shot his own attack.

"With a flame on the right hand, and a flame on the left hand," two individual flames sprouted to life around each of his hands. "When you combine the flames together...FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME." With that, he combined the two flames and launched it at the lances, which were homing in quick.

"Dang it! I didn't mean for this to happen. They'll destroy this entire place!" Goku was alarmed, and he sent a weak but good enough _kiai_ to lessen the effects of the impending explosion. The two magic attacks met but just as they were going to detonate, they were met with the _kiai_ and exploded, pushing the two mages back a few inches.

Natsu and Gray spent a few moments trying to catch their breath, while glaring at each other, but it was obvious that Natsu was more worn out than Gray, because he was breathing harder. His gaze shifted to Goku, who he didn't even know was standing there. "Hey Goku, who do you think is better? Me or him?" the Dragon Slayer abruptly asked.

Goku was caught off guard by the sudden question. Goku tried to recall the fight they just had and how to judge their abilities. Natsu and Gray were decent but had too many flaws to consider, including the use of their magic.

He thought about it for a several moments before motioning them to come outside. They did as they were told and started following Goku along the street when they got out of the guild, which was still under construction.

"Natsu, I can say in all honesty that you have the bigger power level," The pink haired mage smirked in triumph. "But, even with that, your attacks are too wild. They don't have any form in it, so I can only assume that you only rely on instinct. Your defense is pretty decent though," Natsu's smirk disappeared and was replaced by a pout.

Goku turned to the ice mage. "Gray, your power is a little lower than his, but you have a rigid form and your attacks are pretty coordinated," Gray returned the smirk to Natsu, who was still pouting and had his arms crossed. "But, your attacks were too predictable. I could see them coming from a mile away. But, all in all, I think Natsu has a bit of an edge over you, Gray. I don't know for sure since you two weren't fighting at your best, so that's all I can say for now."

"Ya hear that Gray? I'm better than you," Natsu mocked Gray. Said person growled back.

"He said he didn't know for sure. If I was fighting you at my best, I could mop the floor with you," Gray shot back. The two looked around and saw they were headed outside city limits and into the forest.

"Say Goku, where are we going?" the pink haired mage questioned.

"We're going to my cabin for a spar. I want to see how strong you guys really are at your best," he said without turning around to look at them. Natsu and Gray gave a look to each other and simply shrugged. It took a few minutes but they eventually reached it.

The cabin wasn't much to look at. It was simple and had one door and three windows, with a Japanese-style to it. Inside, there was a single bed for one person, a coffee table, and a wooden floor. They took a minute to observe it before turning their attention to the older Saiyan.

"Alright, I'm going to be blunt. Come at me with everything you've got, including your magic. I need to see what you two are capable of," the martial artist commanded, as he got into his signature stance of the Turtle School. But even Natsu, however, knew his limits.

"But how? You're even more powerful than Gildarts and the Master," the Dragon Slayer questioned. Gray was dumbfounded. Did his rival actually admit to someone that they are so much better than him? That was not like him to say something as blunt as that. If that was the case, then he didn't even know half of the Saiyan's power.

"Don't worry. I'll lower my power level to match yours," Goku assured. In truth, he wanted to what magic power was like. He never experienced it in combat, unless you count his training with Kami and Mr. Popo. In fact, he was actually quite excited that he would face a kind of power he never heard of, even if it was far too weak to actually hurt him. Besides, it was always good to learn ways how to defend against the unexpected, right? His thoughts were cut off by a battle cry from Natsu.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" a torrent of magical flames ripped through the air, the main target being Goku. However, Natsu knew better. He knew that the attack was too far away to actually hurt Goku. He would've already dodged it by the time it reached him. What he didn't expect was when Goku launched his own counter attack.

"HYYAAHH!" he shot a _Ki_ blast toward the flame, which exploded on contact. He knew what Natsu's plan was, and disappeared, leaving a perfect after image to dupe him and Gray. The son of Igneel didn't really care, as long as he hit his opponent, everything would be fine. With that, he started speeding towards Goku's afterimage, only for the ice mage to beat him to the punch.

"ICE MAKE: ICE CANNON!" Gray fired a cannon ball at Goku's after image, not knowing that he was right behind him. The attack went clean through the after image, leaving Gray in shock. "What the hell!?" The image of Goku then started to distort, much to Natsu's and Gray's surprise.

"Hey, behind you," Before he could turn around, Gray got hit by a punch in the left shoulder blade, sending him flying several feet. Natsu took this opportunity to throw a right hook at Goku, but it was caught and the Saiyan proceeded to uppercut him in the gut, making him gasp for air.

What he didn't expect was that, when Natsu twisted his arm to grab his forearm and sent him spiraling towards a tree.

"Woah!" The tree was nearing, but Goku had caught himself and did several handsprings to keep his balance. However he didn't have a chance to compose himself when Gray came out from behind the tree and aimed a punch to the face, only to go through him again.

"Why does he keep-" Goku didn't let him finish his sentence when he kicked his back from behind. Again, making him drop face-first on the ground.

"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!" Natsu's feet ignited in fire and propelled himself towards Goku, and landed a kick on his ribs, making him wince in pain.

The Saiyan quickly retaliated with an elbow strike to the teen's shoulder. He quickly recovered and sent a kick that nearly landed on Goku's gut. The Saiyan twisted his entire body, kicking Natsu in the chest, making him smash into Gray, who was also beginning to launch his own attack, and sent them crashing towards the ground.

They both winced in pain, but got over it and got up...only to see a ki blast just mere feet away. Unfortunately for them, the two didn't get out of the way in time and they took the full brunt of the attack.

"BOOOOMMM!" The blast had created a crater no bigger than 15 feet wide and standing, or more like struggling to stand, were the two mages. They were using every ounce of willpower they had just to stay conscious too.

"Wow, guys. I'm impressed. You two did a nice job," complimented Goku.

The martial artist was paying attention to their energy levels the entire time. It seemed like they were indirectly using their _Ki_ to use their magic, because when they used their magic, their _Ki_ levels rose.

Gray just gave a curt nod and Natsu gave a thumbs up to him before they both fell to the grass, in a sitting position. Goku walked into the crater and sat a two feet across from the teens in a crisscross position.

"Goku, how did you do those light tricks? I know you said it wasn't magic but I never thought it would be possible," asked Natsu.

"That wasn't magic? Then what was it?" Gray looked at Goku in mild shock.

"He said it was something called _Ki_ ," The pink haired teen answered for him, while scratching his head. "That's what it's called right?" Goku nodded.

"Ki? But isn't that your life force?"

"It is, but using it for attacks doesn't drain it, just as long as you harness it properly," Goku explained. He brought his hands close together and told them to copy what is doing. "Here, I'll just demonstrate it for you. What you have to do first is relax," Natsu and Gray did as they were told and stopped tensing their muscles.

"You also have to have a clear mind if you have never did this kind of stuff before. Now, I need you to focus, at the center of your body. If you wait for a while, you'll start to feel a pull. You can't force it out. Just let it happen."

His hand started to glow for a few seconds before a tiny energy ball formed in his hand, and he let it grow to encompass his hand, and shot it just a few feet before it detonated and a tiny explosion. He turned to face them.

"See? If you learn to grasp that kind of power, you can get much stronger, much faster, than just doing regular pushups and situps."

Natsu and Gray were still trying to grasp their _Ki_ but it looked like each time they got closer, the power simply evaded them. Natsu's hand looked like it was starting to glow, but then he collapsed on all fours, suddenly feeling very tired because of the strenuous mental and physical effort he was putting in.

A few moments later though, Gray had done it. A tiny blue ball of ki with a mixture of magic power was forming in between his hands, but just as quickly as it came it disappeared. His eyes shot open and started breathing rapidly, just because it was his first time trying it.

"Damn...I didn't realize it would take so much out of me. I feel like I ran around Magnolia 10 times without stopping."

"Don't worry. You guys are about as strong as I was when I went defeated King Piccolo," he tried to reassure him. Maybe a little weaker, but he just wanted to boost their morale.

"Who's King Piccolo," asked Natsu and Gray in unison.

"Just a villain back at my home planet." Gray's eyes bulged out. He wasn't trying to say what he think he was trying to say, was him?

"You're an alien?"

"I guess so. Haven't there been any alien visitors here. From the looks of it, you've never seen one," asked Goku.

"No, but you look so human. It's hard to actually believe what you're saying right now."

Before he could say something, Goku saw that it was almost nightfall. He was pretty tired and he just wanted some rest right now. Today's events took a lot out of him, especially that transformation.

"I think it's time to hit the hay. I wore myself out against Cell and some good shuteye might help. I'm leaving tomorrow anyway." He got up and started walking towards his cabin. After saying his goodbyes to his new friends, he went inside and went to bed.

He couldn't help but think about how much he missed his family. On Yardrat, he had his space pod that he acquired after Namek's destruction to take him home. He knew had the means to get back.

But this was different. He couldn't even contact King Kai for help and couldn't sense him from where he was for some reason. Goku had also accepted the fact that the dragon balls couldn't bring him back to Earth, seeing how it has been almost two weeks since he had disappeared.

Knowing his friends though, he knew that they would be trying everything in their best abilities to get to him. He could only hope that they would bring him back soon enough. It's not that he didn't like the planet he was on. There was no competition here, no one even came close to matching him.

Goku shook his head. When had he started to think like this?

 _'Gohan, ChiChi. I just hope you're doing alright,'_ Those were his last thought before he fell asleep.

"So, you're leaving today, huh?" Makarov asked. "I thought you ought to stay a little longer, but I see your mind has been made. You will be missed Goku, and everyone in Fairy Tail will remember you."

"Yeah, sorry. But there's a whole world out there I haven't seen yet. Besides, it'll be fun." The Saiyan said to him.

Many Fairy Tail members were outside of the uncompleted Guild hall, saying their goodbyes to the pure hearted Saiyan. Erza, in particular, had her Farewell Fairy Tail armor, who everyone in the guild didn't know she had that kind of armor.

Goku started to levitate in the air and an aura bursted to life. "Everyone, it was a pleasure meeting all of you. You took me in and healed me, even though you didn't know who I was. I can't thank you enough for that."

"Farewell, Goku! I hope we cross paths again," Erza said her goodbyes.

"Goku! Next time you see me, I'll be way stronger than Erza!" Natsu yelled to him. This unfortunately got him another smack on the head by the scarlet mage. Goku waved to them.

"I'll see you all, sooner or later!" All goodbyes aside, he flew off into the horizon.


	6. Chapter 6

_The City of Era, hours after the battle with Cell..._

"So...what should we do about this?" asked Yajima, a member of the Magic Council. The Council was having a meeting after the recent events, specifically the cause of the massive tremors.

"I am at a loss just like you are, Yajima," Org stroked his mustache. "To think that this Cell character was the cause of the destruction of countless cities." Some others just nodded.

"Well in any case, it was a good thing he was dealt with by this 'Goku', though I will have to add that even he contributed to this mess," Belno chimed in with a stern face.

"What are you proposing, Belno?" questioned Org, raising an eyebrow. The Council member merely glanced at him before speaking.

"My piece of advice is to not let this go without our voice. It just wouldn't do if we just sat around here while events like this-" she was promptly cut off by the blue-haired member of the Council, Siegrain. He was wearing his simple white but elegant robes.

"You cannot be serious, can you Belno? What those two were doing didn't look the slightest bit like magic, and yet you, a Magic Council member, wants to get involved in petty affairs like those? Let the authorities deal with this for once," Siegrain firmly said. The other members had a slightly shocked look on their faces, wondering where that came from.

"And just what makes you think that wasn't magic, Siegrain?" Org questioned him, slightly raising his voice.

Siegrain smirked. "Use your head. What magic chant have you heard that sounds remotely like 'Ka-me-ha-me-ha? It's utterly ridiculous. My gut tells me that this is an entirely different source of energy that's not magic." (-)

Org planted a firm scowl on his face. "Yes, because the next thing you'll be saying is that those two were firing chemical energy out of their hands." Sarcasm was obviously dripping from his voice. Sometimes the elderly man wondered how this boy even was elected into the Council.

"I agree, that battle was unlike any I've seen before, and yes, those were...peculiar moves we all saw. But you can't say that the auras and light beams didn't look like magic. It was probably a lost type of magic that escaped our sight, that's all there is to it. Don't you all agree?" Org glanced at each member, who nodded in agreement. However one other person didn't agree.

"I'll have to agree with Siegrain on this one. It didn't give the usual 'magic' appearance to me as well," Ultear sided with Siegrain. He smiled in response to her own.

Tension was so thick between the members that someone could cut through it with a knife. There was a pregnant silence for what seemed like hours until Yajima broke it.

"Now, now, we can talk about this another time. Why don't we adjourn the meeting for the moment?" suggested the old man. Everyone else was quick to agree and left the room with their own devices.

Ultear and Siegrain however, went back to his office. He sat down on his chair and sighed while rubbing his temple.

"What was that about?" asked Ultear bluntly while crossing her arms.

"You have to admit, there was no way that could have been magic." he said, still not looking up at her.

"Yes, that bit was true, but I know even you wouldn't have spoken out over something as petty as that," she stated knowingly.

Siegrain finally looked up at her and smirked. "Indeed. You know me too well." He got up out of his chair and picked up a Lacrima. Before the female could say anything, he beat her to the punch. "I want you to see something. Come here." Ultear did as he asked and walked up to him.

The Lacrima started to show images, until it finally started playing a video which was revealed to be the big battle the Council had a fuss over.

Goku launched himself towards Cell, and punched him in the gut. The bio-android, not having his guard up, was sent flying a couple yards before halting himself. He looked up to find that Goku was nowhere to be seen. Before getting kicked in the back, sending him towards the ground before stopping and launching himself upwards to punch Goku in the chest.

Goku doubled over in pain, not expecting it to hurt that bad. Cell chuckled in amusement.

"So you get two lucky hits and you think you're the winner, Goku? I think not. It doesn't always work that way," Cell stated, not noticing that Goku was powering up even further. Goku charged once again but this time not punching him but headbutting Cell, surprising him. Using that to his advantage, Goku quickly threw a powerful punch to the gut, making Cell cringe.

"Actually Cell, you're the one who's underestimating me. Everywhere you go, you cause so much pain. I guess I'll have to finish this fight for Gohan," proclaimed Goku with a look of fury on his face. Cell chuckled.

"Don't get cocky, monkey," he said, "I'm just getting warmed up." Cell looked up revealing his face that had no scratches. Goku simply smirked. Cell growled before bursting an explosive aura around him, powering up to unprecedented heights. "I have been dreaming of this day where I finally get to wipe you off the planet," Cell boldly stated.

But out of the corner of his eye, Cell saw Erza and Natsu behind some rocks, gaping at the amount of power being released.

Siegrain paused the video.

"There, do you see it. Behind the rock formation," Siegrain directed. Ultear's eyes slightly widened.

"Hold on just a second. I don't believe my eyes." She squinted and gasped. "Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel!? What are they doing there?" The blue-haired mage just nodded.

"Imagine my shock when I first saw that. It seems as though Fairy Tail has aligned themselves with a single powerful force."

Ultear, who had regained her composure, nodded. "Now I know why you spoke out. You wanted to keep Erza and company from getting questioned and arrested by those fools. It would have delayed our...plans...too much."

Siegrain put the Lacrima back on the table, walked over to the window and sighed.

"Yes, you are right Ultear. The time is coming soon for our plans to come into fruition. We need Erza for this. But whether or not she will be accompanied by Goku, we will have to be extra careful now, but as the old saying goes...only time can tell."

Wind was blowing on a certain Saiyan's face as he soared through the air, having left the people who took him in just a couple hours ago. He missed the feeling of just flying through the air and soaking in the beauty of life, not having to worry about constant threats.

But still, he couldn't just forget his family. He was worried how his wife ChiChi would be acting right now. He was worried about Gohan, his only son. Heck, he was worried about all his friends, who were probably freaking out where he had vanished to.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he continued to fly aimlessly, until he heard a scream, very much sounding like a little girl. Goku's head snapped downwards where the scream came from and narrowed his eyes. "I should probably check it out."

He changed his direction and descended to the forest where he heard the scream. Landing expertly, he focused his senses on any person he could find in the area. "Hmm, there's a power close by." Turning his head, he went towards it and looked at the scene in front of him.

There was a little blue-haired girl backed into a tree with a small cat on the ground seemingly unconscious, and a huge white gorilla looking thing towering over her. A look of pure terror was on her face, seemingly helpless. But what Goku didn't get is that her power level was not that far from the beasts, so why was she scared?

"Me Vulcan!" Ok, the beast can speak. That wasn't surprising since he fought a huge bear with a sword when he was just a kid. "You get take overed!"

"No!" the girl screamed. She slowly filled her lungs with air and yelled a chant. "Sky Dragon ROOOAAARR!" A giant burst of air shot right out of her mouth and slammed into the Vulcan, which was sent flying into a boulder not too far away. The beast got up right away with a furious expression.

"You hurt Vulcan?!" The Vulcan's eyes glowed and started to stomp towards her. "Vulcan hurt you!"

Seeing as the girls attacks did nothing to faze him, Goku stepped in. Before the Vulcan knew it, a leg slammed into the side of his head. The beast went through a couple of trees before sticking his face in the dirt.

"That should do it. I only hit him hard enough to leave him unconscious," Goku said to himself, content with his work. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Um...mister. Thanks a lot." The little girl said timidly behind him. The Saiyan turned around with a smile on his face.

"Hey, no problem. But what are you doing out here all by yourself? You could have gotten hurt if I hadn't stepped in," Goku said, putting his hands to his hips. The girl just played with her thumbs.

"Well, I was on a job for my guild to get some money. I already finished it, but then this Vulcan started chasing me into this forest. My friend Carla there," she pointed to the unconscious cat. "Was knocked out by him. I tried to fight it but it was too strong for me and then you came along." She sighed and picked up her friend from the ground.

Goku instantly felt bad, seeing this girl was probably lost and would take her forever to go back to wherever she came from. Who knows where her home could be? He walked up to her and grinned.

"Well, the least I could do is bring you back to your home. What's it called?" he asked. The girls eyes lit up, feeling relief that she wouldn't have to walk all the way home.

"It's called Cait Shelter, sir!" she answered.

Goku then proceeded to put his two fingers to his forehead. "Hold on just a minute, I'll be right back!" His figure then vanished from sight, leaving her in bewilderment.

She spun her head side to side with wide eyes. "That's weird. He was just here and now he's gone." A painful groan filled her eardrums, making her look at the one she called Carla. A small smile formed on her face. "It's ok Carla. The big monster is gone."

At that, Carla's eyes instantly shot open, a look of alarm appeared. "Wendy! Are you alright, child?" The girl, Wendy, just grinned. Carla sighed in relief and got off Wendy's arms, putting her feet on the ground to dust herself off.

"Well, I didn't know you had it in you to do something like that. Good work child. Now, tell me where we are," she craned her neck from side to side to see trees upon trees.

"Uh, Carla, I think we're in the middle of nowhere. Also, I didn't beat that monster. Some other guy came in and kicked him faraway. He said he would take us back to the-" Said guy instantly appeared in front of them making Wendy scream in shock.

Goku and Carla covered their ears, hoping she would stop soon. Wendy relented her screaming and widened her eyes.

"Sorry about that. I found your guild! It's actually not that far from here, so this is the plan. Grab on to my arm and then I'll teleport you there," he said very quickly. The blue-haired girl just blinked, trying to contemplate what he had said.

"Ok, sure. Wanna come, Carla?" She asked her feline friend. Said feline simply glared at Goku, making him feel weird under her gaze.

"Now, child, what did I and almost everyone in the guild teach you about talking with strangers?" She crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. Wendy looked down with guilt.

"Never talk to strangers and always walk away from them," she said in a low voice. Wendy looked over to Goku. "Thanks mister, but we'll get to the guild by ourselves." Carla sprouted wings from her back and picked up the girl. The cat-like being instantly took to the sky, in rapid pace as well.

Goku scratched his head, confused with the events that just happened. "Jeez, I just wanted to help them. What's with all the paranoia on this planet?"

Just then his stomach began to grumble. A wide grin spread on his face as he knew what that meant. "Maybe a bite to eat would help me." He ignited his aura and blasted off in the sky to the nearest town.

 **A/N: well I decided to upload this chapter because some of you have been begging me to do so lol. So there you have it. Chapter 6.**

 **And on a worthy note, to Mr. "Anonymous" I am sorry you feel that way but I was not bashing Natsu in any way, shape, or form. And as for Erza's character, I am just uploading the chapters that were written as they were. If you do not like the way the story is typed out my friend, then click the back button. Simple as that.**

 **See you guy's next chapter**

 **-Xero**


End file.
